Children of the Underworld
by Muse of Fanfiction
Summary: Hades and Persephone during her pregnancies with their three divine children.
1. PART 1: Macaria - Chapter 1

**_The Reveal_**

In the bedchambers of the Underworld rulers, Persephone sat at the foot of the huge bed that she shared with her husband. Her back was straight, her hands were placed on her lap and her amber eyes were staring blankly ahead at the fire that was burning in the hearth. Her position already made it known that she was feeling tensed and the look in her eyes was clear enough to show that something was bothering her.

Lately, she had been suffering from nausea for the past few weeks. It had started small at first, with slight dizzy spells and frequent fatigue. But it slowly got worse and worse with migraines that could last for up to half an hour without stopping and moments of vertigo that could make her feel as though she were about to faint.

Hades had been so worried about her health that he requested that she have good rest and took a break from her duties in the Underworld court. She refused at first, not wanting to fall behind in her duties as queen consort, but agreed to it eventually so as to not worry her husband.

When he could sneak moments away from his duties as king, Hades would become the caring husband that she knew he was and tend to her. When he could not stay by her side, he appointed Aretha, Persephone's personal handmaiden, to watch over her and answer to her every call.

Persephone did not know what the cause of her sickness was. Healers came frequently to give her medicine to soothe her during her moments of vertigo. But none of those medicines could truly cure her. It only helped to make the ill-feelings mild and bearable, but never truly cure it.

She did not know what was wrong with her and became so afraid that she might be suffering from something deadly. She knew very well that gods and goddesses do not suffer from illness, since their bodies were supernaturally immune to every disease in existence. So why was it that she was seemed to be under the effects of a disease?

In desperation to know of her condition, she went to Hecate – her minister, confidante, lady-in-waiting and good friend – for help. She was initially wary of using Hecate's arts of witchcraft to help her serious ailment, since the only healing magic that she was very comfortable with was that which came from the nurturing and healing hands of her mother and maybe even Apollo, the God of Medicine and her half-brother. But she had no other choice and she wanted to know of her condition instantly. Hecate was the only person in the Underworld who may know what was truly wrong with her.

However, the trip to Hecate's personal workrooms had confirmed that Persephone was not suffering from sickness.

And the true cause made Persephone completely ridden in shock.

Straight away after that, she returned to her chambers and dismissed Aretha, who had accompanied her to see Hecate, though she was not in the same room when the news was broke but instead had waited dutifully outside for her lady. When the handmaiden had gone away to oversee the small house of the queen's personal servants, Persephone sat at the foot of her bed and delved deep into various thought. She felt many emotions coursing through her; shock, confusion, concern, worry, relief, excitement and anxiety were some to name.

But in the middle of her mind that was crowded with many thoughts, only one question plagued her mind since after leaving Hecate's workrooms and was still bothering her until now.

How was she going to tell Hades?

The sound of the door opening broke Persephone from her thoughts and she turned her head to see her husband poking his head through the crack.

"Love?" he called her softly as he entered and shut the door quietly behind him. "Aretha had told me that you had asked her to leave you be. Is something wrong? What's the matter?"

Hades knelt in front of his wife and reached a hand out to tuck a lock of her wavy russet hair behind her ear in an gesture of soothing her. But Persephone looked away from him and down at her hands on her lap. Hades frowned in concern when he saw the nervousness that took over his wife's expression.

"Persephone? Please tell me what's wrong," he urged her gently and worriedly. "Is there some way I can help you?"

Persephone still did not lift her head to look at him as she said quietly, "I'm not sick."

That confused Hades greatly. She wasn't sick? If that truly was the case, then what was the true and actual cause of all the frequent migraines and fatigue she had been suffering from for the past few weeks?

"If you're not sick, then what has happened to you?" he questioned.

Persephone realized that now was the moment of truth. She could not hold back any longer.

Hades must know.

He needed to know.

Swallowing a lump in her throat quietly, she lifted her head to face him and gently grasped one of his hands in hers. Hades remained quiet, waiting for Persephone to answer.

With one deep breath, she revealed the truth.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Author's Note:

Hello there! Back to writing once again! And this time, it's another Hades & Persephone fanfiction, and it's going to focus on their children!

To be more specific, it will center on the moments where Persephone was pregnant with her three children; first child and oldest daughter Macaria, middle child and second daughter Melinoe, and last child and only son Zagreus. It will also focus on how Hades acted during her pregnancies and how he acted as a father.

This fanfiction will be into three parts; each part focusing on Persephone's pregnancy with one of the children. Right now, this is Part 1, which will focus on Persephone's first pregnancy with Macaria.

Anyway, I know this chapter seemed short. But to be very honest with you, I intend on making each chapters as short (or long) as this one, because I'm at that point where I can't spend a lot of time writing long chapters due to school and all. I'm a senior now, so majority of my time has to be dedicated to studying for my Finals. However, I don't have the heart to put my writing completely on hold. Besides, if I lack in quantity, I can make up in quality, right?

I will update every two days, which means that since I published this on a Monday, the next chapter will be on Wednesday. So if you are reading this, please do stay tuned to the update, and its very appreciative if you could leave review :)

See you on Wednesday!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	2. PART 1: Macaria - Chapter 2

_**Joy & Happiness**_

Persephone could immediately see change in her husband's facial expressions. His eyes widened in shock, his eyebrows pulled into a confused frown and his lips parted slightly, as though he meant to speak but could not find any words to come to his tongue.

Her heart became overwhelmed with anxiety then. All she could see on his face was shock and confusion, but other than that she could not read what he truly felt in his pitch black eyes. Was he angry? Was he upset? Was he glad? She did not know, and it worried her immensely. She was even more worried that he might get disappointed at the fact that she was pregnant with his child. She could only wish that it would not be true.

"You're… pregnant?" he breathed, his voice turning into a soft whisper when he said the last word.

Persephone pressed her lips together nervously and nodded her head.

"How did you know?" Hades asked, his voice still holding that tone of disbelief.

"I went to see Hecate today, thinking that she could help to find out what was wrong with me," Persephone explained. "When she checked me, she discovered the truth. All those times when I felt ill, it was not because of a sickness. All the times of nausea and fatigue; it was all actually symptoms of pregnancy."

Hades remained silent, slowly absorbing the information. He knew that if it was Hecate who told his wife that she was pregnant, then it could be no lie because the witch had pledged upon Styx her complete allegiance to him and the oath of being absolutely honest to both him and Persephone. Her immense loyalty to her lord and lady proved that. Furthermore, Hecate was a close friend of Persephone's, so there surely could not be any reason for her to lie.

Slowly and wordlessly, he pulled his hand out of his wife's hold and placed it gently on her belly. And to his complete surprise, he could instantly feel a new aura radiating from within her. This aura was new and it felt small, but he could immediately feel the strength of new life. And thus, that confirmed the truth that Persephone was pregnant.

Hades could not believe it. He absolutely could not believe it. In his wife's beautiful form was a child. And not just any child. It was their child. A child that was born out of their love. Finally, after years of blissful marriage, they were about to have a child.

Persephone shyly placed both her hands on top of his and asked somewhat nervously, "Are you happy?"

Hades looked up from her belly to her amber eyes and she was slightly taken aback to see a grin on his face and a new brightness in his fathomless black eyes.

"Persephone, of course I am," he said with breathless joy. "Why would I not be happy that you are bearing our first child?"

Hearing the happiness in her husband's voice made Persephone smile immediately. Hades stood up and she followed, her head tilted upwards slightly to look at him in the eye. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood there and hugged each other for a while, with Hades pressing small kisses to her sweet-smelling russet hair.

"I'm so glad that you're happy," she said with gladness and relief into his ear. Then, her tone became quizzical. "I wonder who would our first child be? A boy or a girl?"

"It doesn't matter what the gender is," he told her as he pulled back to hold her at arms' length. "It's our child and I would still love it with all of my heart."

Suddenly, Hades knelt on one knee and placed both his hands on her waist with a gentle and tender touch. Persephone kept quiet and watched as he leaned forward and kissed her belly through the silk of her cream-colored dress. She could feel the warmth coming from both his lips through the silk and from deep within herself.

Hades peppered soft and light kisses all over her belly and Persephone felt her heart turning warm with happiness at the sight of her husband already showing so much love for their unborn child. She also felt relieved that Hades did not turn out disappointed as she had feared. Now, her fears seemed so silly. Why would she think that Hades, who loved her so much, would be angry and or disappointed at the fact that she was carrying his first child?

She brought a hand to cup Hades' cheek and he lifted his head up to her, gazing at her with a warm and loving smile on his lips.

"Persephone, my love. You really do not know how much joy I feel right now," he said joyfully before planting another soft kiss to her belly.

Persephone's own smile turned wider as she brought her hands to Hades' and beckoned him to rise to his full height. When he finally stood tall, towering over her by just a few inches, she placed her hands on his chest and gave him a kiss to his lips, to which he returned the kiss eagerly.

When they finally parted, Persephone wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck. As she felt Hades embracing her, she was filled with excitement at the thought of telling everyone else about the pregnancy. What's more, she couldn't wait to tell...

"I think that we should also tell her," she said suddenly, pulling away to look at him.

At first, Hades became confused as to who 'her' was, but he finally realized who 'her' was just seconds later. Suddenly, his expression changed again. His eyebrows pulled into a frown, his eyes became stony and his lips pressed into a disapproving line.

Persephone knew why he was like this and heaved a heavy sigh.

She then said, "Hades, you know we have to tell my mother."

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you so much for all the favorites and follows, you guys! I'm glad that many of you like the story so far! To be honest, this might be one of my favorite projects :)

Aww... Hades being the happy new daddy! How cute! And Persephone's so glad that he wasn't mad! But how would Demeter react to this?

See you Friday!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	3. PART 1: Macaria - Chapter 3

**_The Visit in the Cold_**

There was a knock on the door, and if it wasn't for the silence in the house, Demeter would have not heard it because of the strong and heavy cold wind outside.

She suddenly became curious and confused. Never before has she had visitors during the six frost months, since the other deities are doing what they have to do and the mortals are staying inside their warm homes to avoid catching their death of cold. So who could be knocking on the door? Furthermore, who could be outside in this dangerous weather that she had created out of her grief of loneliness?

_Probably a wandering traveller or a lost hunter… _she thought to herself as she set down her needlework on the table and got up from her chair. _Well, better let whoever it is in. I could use a bit of company myself…_

The knocking still continued as Demeter crossed the distance between where her chair stood near the hearth to the door. She adjusted the white wool shawl wrap that was on her shoulders before finally opening the door a tiny bit to see whoever it was that stood outside.

Standing on the other side of the door were two dark figures that donned thick fur cloaks with hoods pulled up over their heads. The taller shadowy figure was standing behind the shorter one with their hands on the other's shoulders. Demeter noticed how protectively the pale hands of the taller hooded one held its partner, away from the harsh cold and the dangers that could lurk in the middle of this thick, heavy but barren forest. The shorter hooded one held one cloaked arm across their belly with the hand on the other arm raised from knocking the door, which was now being put down.

Demeter could not see the faces of those figures due to the fact that their hoods cast a shadow that completely masked their faces and because of the darkness of the sky. Throughout the day, and for the rest of the days to come until spring, the skies would always be dark and gloomy, thus ridding anyone of their ability to tell the time. But if Demeter had to guess, it would be somewhere near evening.

Still keeping the crack of the door small, Demeter asked cautiously, "Can I help you?"

The cloaked people did not respond. But the shorter one who stood right in front of the door lifted their hands to pull back the hood. When their face was revealed, Demeter's eyes widened in shock.

"Persephone?"

The rosy lips of her daughter pulled into a smile so warm that it seemed to kill out the freezing cold around them. Her warm amber eyes made Demeter feel a new sense of lightening warmth envelope her throughout.

"Hello, Mother," Persephone greeted in her lovely voice. Feeling her own lips pulling into a smile of joy and happiness, Demeter pulled the door open wider and took a step forward to embrace her daughter. The pale hands of the taller cloaked one behind Persephone let her go so that she too can fully embrace her mother.

Demeter pressed her face to her daughter's thick sweet-smelling russet hair as Persephone rested her chin on her shoulder. As she felt her daughter's comforting warmth, Demeter felt the loneliness she felt diminishing and the freezing cold winds all around dying down slightly.

With her face buried in Persephone's hair, Demeter sighed, "My sweet daughter… How much joy seeing you brings me…"

Persephone's arms gently constricted her slightly more in response. Demeter did not mind for as long as her daughter was here, everything was better. But through that haze of happiness, one question became wondered.

What exactly was Persephone doing here?

Before she could ask, Demeter turned her head away, unknowingly facing the tall cloaked figure behind Persephone. Had she kept her face in Persephone's hair for a few seconds longer, she would have not been able to see the tall one pulling back their hood to reveal his face.

It was then she felt her heart drop and herself freeze.

The tall one was none other than Hades, her older brother.

The older brother who she despised.

Hades' pitch black eyes met her olive green ones and she could immediately see a look of loathe masking his features. It became even more definite when she pulled away from her daughter and took a step back. When she was finally out of her daughter's arms, she could see Persephone starting to look worried and disapproving.

"What is he doing here?" Demeter questioned Persephone in a voice that was hard and laced with steel.

Persephone sighed, "Mother, please don't start right now. We have something we wish to tell you."

Demeter's eyes narrowed as she continued to glare at Hades. "What do you have to tell me that involves _him_?" she demanded to know in a hostile manner. "Surely it could mean nothing else but trouble."

Instantly, Hades' hands clenched into tight fists and his glaring eyes burned with anger like black fire. He could not stand Demeter as much as she could not stand him. At that moment of hearing her insulting words, he wished for nothing more but to lash out at her. However, Persephone suddenly turned and shot him a pleading look that beckoned him to keep calm and try to stand it. Without hesitance, he obeyed. Sure, he could not stand even a single minute of Demeter being near him, but he would endure it just for Persephone.

When Persephone turned to look at her mother again, she said firmly, "Mother, there is no trouble and what I have to tell you is important and it matters to both Hades and I. If you're not willing to cooperate, then we will just leave."

Demeter remained in a hostile stance as she looked at both Hades and Persephone. So tempted was she to demand her brother away for his presence made her very mood bitter, but she knew that it would upset Persephone. She was not willing to upset her during this rare visit. She knew that with one impulsive act of rage, Persephone would just leave without another word.

She took a deep breath to calm herself before she asked them to come inside out of the cold.

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay, okay. I know many of you are expecting Demeter to find out, but I'm sorry! Thought I would dedicate one chapter to a glaring contest between her and Hades, with Persephone yet again being stuck in the middle.

But no worries, alright? Next chapter's on Sunday! By the way, thank you to all those who favorited, followed and reviewed! Glad to know that you're enjoying this as much as I do!

By the way, by the way! If any of you have a Tumblr, maybe you could follow me at my Tumblr? The link is on my profile page if any of you would like to know! A follow is very much appreciated!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	4. PART 1: Macaria - Chapter 4

_**Breaking the News**_

Demeter regained her seat on her favorite chair while Persephone took hers on her own. Hades remained close to his wife and stood behind her, which irked Demeter a bit more; all she wanted was to have her daughter to herself at this time, but he would just not leave Persephone be.

Taking another deep breath to keep her voice stable, Demeter asked calmly, "So what was it that you wish to tell me? It must be something important, since you came all the way from the Underworld to tell me personally."

Suddenly, Persephone started becoming nervous and looked down at her folded hands on her lap before looking up at Hades. Demeter noticed the reassuring look that he gave her and the way one of his hands moved to be placed on her shoulder and give her a gentle and comforting squeeze, and she couldn't help but be curious, and slightly concerned.

"Persephone?" Demeter said in a gentle voice, causing her daughter to look back at her. "What's going on?"

Keeping her amber eyes locked on her mother's olive green ones, Persephone took a deep breath before answering in a steady voice, "I am with child, Mother."

Instantly, Demeter froze in complete shock.

Slowly, her mind processed the words that Persephone had just said. She tried hard to somehow realize if she was hearing it wrong or if there was a tone of lying in her daughter's voice. But when the words had been fully processed, and realized that neither did she hear it wrong nor was Persephone lying, she could feel a change in herself.

"Mother?" Persephone's voice sounded concerned. "Are you alright?"

Demeter hadn't realized she had been looking at the floor until she spoke, and she lifted her eyes to meet the worried look of her daughter and the solemn but skeptic expression of her older brother. Gulping down a lump that was beginning to form in her throat, Demeter looked to Hades and asked civilly, "Could you please step outside for a moment while I speak to my daughter in private?"

Hades' eyes narrowed at her request whilst Persephone's turned disapproving. "Mother, you know I will not allow my husband to be outside in the cold," she told her in a firm and defensive tone.

Hearing the protectiveness in her daughter's voice for Hades irked Demeter slightly more, but she did not put up a fight. Instead, she calmly took another deep breath and said, "Very well then. Persephone, can I please speak to you privately in your room for a moment?"

Hades' eyes narrowed even more and took on a more protective look, but he slightly relaxed when Persephone gave him a reassuring look and a soft touch to his hand before she stood up from her chair, the same time Demeter did, and followed her mother into the bedroom.

When the both of them had entered Persephone's bedroom, Demeter shut the door and conjured up a ball of light to illuminate the room. In Persephone's room was a simple single bed with white silk sheets and mounds of silk pillows that were in different shades of cream and white, a simple wardrobe made out of wood from a willow tree, a wooden vanity dressing table with a mirror and a small bench, and vases of flowers placed nicely in corners of the room and pots of ferns hanging on ropes from the ceiling.

Persephone took a seat on the edge of her bed and Demeter took a seat next to her. The both of them were silent for a while, not speaking to each but instead gazing at their folded hands on their laps.

But seconds later, Persephone broke the silence. "Please say something, Mother. Your silence worries me."

Demeter searched for the proper words to be said, but found difficulty in forming sentences in her mind. All she could think of was that her daughter – her daughter who was the Goddess of Spring and who _used_ to be the personification of innocence and 'The Maiden' – was carrying a child. But not just any child; it was the child of _the _God of the Dead and King of the Underworld.

But she knew she had to say something when Persephone grasped one of her hands on her lap.

"How long have you known?" Demeter asked in a quiet voice, not lifting her eyes to look at her.

"Just today," Persephone admitted. "I had been feeling sick for a while and went to the witch Hecate for help. She revealed to me."

Giving a nod, Demeter then asked, "And what was his reaction?"

"He was so happy," Persephone replied with a smile. "He was so full of joy at the thought of becoming a father. You should have seen him when I first told him."

Demeter did not ponder too long on the thought of what Hades felt, but instead began to wonder about what her daughter felt.

"And how about you?"

Persephone became deep in thought for a minute, unconsciously placing her hands atop her belly. Demeter's eyes moved to her daughter's belly when she took notice of the way her hands were placed so softly and gently, but yet so protectively.

Demeter finally looked up to meet her daughter's eyes, and Persephone answered, "I feel happy, Mother. Even though I am slightly nervous at the thought of becoming a mother, I know very well that I will love this child with all of my heart, and that I wished to nurture it forever."

Then she took hold of her mother's hands once again and said with a pleading look, "I just hope that you are not angry with me, Mother. Please know that Hades and I wish to have this child for it will be our first, and I am very sure that we will both love it with all our hearts. But I can only hope that you will feel the same way. If you do not, then..." She hesitated for a while, but then replied in a pitiful voice, "Then I do not know what to say..."

Demeter gazed into her daughter's pleading amber eyes and sighed. Persephone could not read what her mother felt in her eyes and felt her anxiety rise. What if her fears became true; what if her mother did not approve of her being pregnant? What exactly would she do about it?

Suddenly, Demeter leaned forward and wrapped her arms gently around her. Persephone returned the embrace and listened as Demeter said, "My only concern is how you feel about it. And if you are more than fine, then so will I be as well."

Persephone smiled in joy and relief at the thought that her mother was accepting and hugged her tighter. Though she still felt uncertainty in herself, Demeter smiled as well and just continued to embrace Persephone, just happy that her precious one was happy.

A while later, the both of them finally exited the room and Hades claimed his wife almost instantly, paying no heed to the skeptical look on Demeter's face. Though she was persuaded to stay a while longer, Persephone gently refused and assured her mother that she will see her in three months before finally departing back to the Underworld with Hades and her child in her womb.

* * *

Author's Note:

Bet all of you weren't expecting Demeter to accept the idea, huh? :)

Well, she isn't angry about the fact that Persephone's pregnant with Hades' baby. Demeter is only angry at Hades, but doesn't see reason to hate the baby (_since the baby wasn't the one who stole Persephone in the first place...)_ So in that way, Demeter still does have sort of a reasonable side to her, after all.

To _**Brimo** _(and anyone else who might be concerned); Do not worry! Demeter will not become the center point of this fanfiction. Like I said, it focuses mainly on Persephone's pregnancies. Also, Demeter will not be a _somewhat_ villain here; she's just Persephone's mother and a side character. However, there WILL be a _somewhat _villain in this fanfiction! (***SPOILER ALERT!: The 'villain' will not appear in the 'Macaria' arc!**)

Well, I'm just glad that all's well that ends well. Next chapter, the plot thickens slightly, with the introductions of other characters. Whoopie!

So, until Tuesday, see ya!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	5. PART 1: Macaria - Chapter 5

**_A Happy Time Being_**

News of Persephone's pregnancy soon broke out and she and Hades began receiving many words congrats and well-wishes by the citizens of the Underworld, and also in message form by their relatives and the deities on Mount Olympus. Hermes, who would send these letters and words of others to them, gave his words of congrats and well-wishes personally. One time, somewhere along the fourth month of Persephone's stay, Zeus himself had come to the Underworld to personally congratulate them.

Throughout her three remaining months in the Underworld, Persephone was pampered greatly by Hades, who would make sure that she received anything and everything. He always made sure that she was always at comfort and that there would be nothing around to cause her distress. When seated on her throne next to him, she could see the glances he would cast towards her growing expectant belly. When he had to be away from her for some reason, he would always make sure that Aretha and the other handmaidens, or Hecate if she was available, would be around her to take care of her.

Though appreciative of the care and concern that he was showing, Persephone had to admit that it was quite a comical sight for Hades to be an eager soon-to-be father.

But finally, the six months came to an end, and it was time for Persephone to return to the Aboveworld to bring the warmth of spring back to the Earth. When Hermes arrived to take her back, Persephone saw just how disappointed, worried, hesitant and anxious Hades looked. He had grown so much attached to his child that he seemed to be unable to bear being away from both it and his wife.

Persephone took a long time to reassure him that she would be fine and that she would write to him while she was away. After telling him of how much she will miss him and that she reassured that the six months would pass so that they could be reunited, they finally kissed goodbye. But when their lips parted, Hades did not let go. Instead, he knelt down so that he faced his wife's protruding belly and kissed it gently, whispering about how much he loved his child.

However, when Persephone was finally returned to Demeter by Hermes, the pampering did not stop. Demeter herself had taken on the role of caretaker and made sure that she ate properly, had enough rest and drank lots of water and ambrosia to keep herself well-hydrated. Like to Hades, Persephone appreciated how much care and concern her mother was showing, but still felt that it was a bit too much.

With spring finally taking over the world, Persephone spent most of her time outdoors, as she always would have. But this time, she shared the joys of the beautiful outdoors with her unborn child. Dressed in very loose dresses that were comfortable to her pregnant body, she sometimes sat down under a tree that provided shade and gaze at her surroundings while she had a hand caressing her belly gently. She would always speak to the child about the beauty that she saw, knowing very well that the child in her womb could hear her.

Sometimes, some nymphs – ranging from all sorts such as Naiads, Dryads, Leimakides, Alseides and Anthousai – would come around her and gaze in awe at her pregnant belly. Sometimes, they would even ask if they could feel it. Persephone would always give them permission, on the condition that they be gentle. They always would be, and there would be an amazed smile on their lips whenever they felt the warmth of new life coming from within her, maybe with an occasional kick from the baby itself.

Whenever Demeter was called away to duties, she would not leave Persephone alone or with the nymphs as she thought that they were incompetent due to their knack of always getting distracted by trivial things and not keeping their minds focused on one task. Instead, she would send Persephone to the palace of Mount Olympus to be under the care of Hestia, her older sister and Persephone's aunt.

Hestia wasn't as so much protective as Hades and Demeter was. She still gave Persephone plenty of space whenever she needed it while still keeping an eye on her. For that, Persephone appreciated it as well. While under her care, Persephone would spend most of her time with Hestia or with the other goddesses, especially Aphrodite, who always seemed keen on asking her about what she felt about being pregnant and having a child.

The Goddess of Midwifery and Childbirth, Eileithyia, also started to be around her a lot more, and Persephone knew it was because of her duty to pregnant women. Eileithyia was kind enough to give her tips and advice on how to deal with pregnancy and instructed her on dos and don'ts, all while inquiring her about her well-being, and Persephone felt glad that there was someone who knew what exactly to do.

At other times, Persephone would stay on the mortal lands under the care of Artemis and Athena, her two best friends and half-sisters who would be free to keep her company and also a watchful eye on her, as what Demeter bade. The two of them seemed delighted at the thought of becoming aunts (though Artemis was already considered an aunt to _many _because of Apollo; a fact that she does not acknowledge) and always ask her how she intended to raise her child.

Persephone would always answer that she wanted her child to be raised in an environment where they could feel the love of their parents surrounding, protecting and nurturing them, yet at the same time have their own space to grow on their own. This was surely due to the fact that she'd been raised with a sheltered childhood because of Demeter, and she did not want her child to be raised like that.

One day, as she sat with Artemis and Athena in a meadow and weaved flower wreaths and sang happy songs to her child, Athena asked, "How are you feeling, Persephone?"

Persephone knew that what Athena meant was how she was feeling in her current condition. But Persephone could not resist telling her of how she truly felt.

"Happy," she replied with a warm smile.

* * *

Author's Note:

Not exactly relevant, but thought I would add in the types of nymphs that I had mentioned, for those of you who are curious.

_Naiads - Fresh water nymphs_

_Dryads - Tree nymphs_

_Leimakides - Meadow nymphs_

_Alseides - Grove nymphs_

_Anthousai - Flower nymphs_

So anyway, I just want to take this time to exclaim that the growing popularity of this fanfiction is astounding! Thank you to all those new readers who followed and favorited! :)

Just a little so-called 'time-skip' to show how Persephone was like as her little baby continued to grow inside her. By the looks of it, she's going to be a great mother, don't you think?

Ah, Hades. Such a good daddy-to-be, aren't you? And I'm glad that Demeter's being really helpful about Persephone, to be honest. We need to see this side of her more often!

So, until Thursday!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	6. PART 1: Macaria - Chapter 6

_**The Time Has Come**_

It had been near the end of the last month of summer; the very last month of Persephone's stay on the Aboveworld and the very last few moments of healthy weather.

She was sitting on the banks of a stream with her mother, discussing with her about the possibilities of the child having a liking for gardening. Demeter hoped with all her heart that her grandchild would have an interest in nature, so that she could tutor him or her in the ways of the harvest. Persephone, though quite agreeable of the idea, said that it was entirely up to the child.

But as she was just sitting there, chatting and laughing normally, it happened.

The strange new feeling made Persephone halt her tongue and freeze.

It was dull at first, like a sudden discomfort in her stomach that seemed only fleeting. She had wanted to think nothing of it at first, but then she suddenly felt something wet and sticky gushing out of her womanhood, getting her bottom and thighs drenched and the skirt of her dress stained. It was followed by a sudden thrashing that came from within her form, like a beast trying to rip her apart from the inside.

And it was then Persephone began to be overwhelmed in excruciating pain and started screaming in agony.

"**AAAAGGHHHH!**"

Her ear-piercing scream sounded throughout the forest that even the leaves on the highest branches shook at the extremely loud volume. Demeter became so very shocked and confused when Persephone suddenly crumpled to the ground and started screaming desperately with tears welling up in her eyes, "**MOTHER! HELP ME!**"

But then she realized what was happening when she saw how desperately her daughter clutched her belly and the transparent fluid that was staining her dress.

Now was the time for the baby to be birthed.

Despite her sudden fear and uncertainty, Demeter wasted no time and immediately got into action. She transported herself and Persephone back to their home to prepare to leave for Mount Olympus. When the chariot was set and prepared, she gently ushered the laboring Persephone onto it before getting on board herself and taking off.

Demeter rode her chariot with speed and luckily, the flight seemed to be fast. Very soon, they were already passing through the golden gates of Mount Olympus and had landed on the courtyard of the palace.

"Help my daughter!" she started to shout as she carefully got Persephone off the chariot. "Help! Please!"

The golden doors burst open and Hermes flew out to see what the commotion was all about. When he finally saw Demeter clutching Persephone, he took notice of the utmost pain and desperation etched onto Persephone's facial features, how she hunched her back forward, took slow and careful steps that seemed to pain her even more and placed her hands on the sides of her belly, and he then realized as well that she was about to go into labor.

Thankfully having his winged sandals on, since he has it on nearly _all _the time, Hermes worked as fast as Zeus' lightning bolt. He approached Persephone and immediately but gently lifted her into his arms. He told Demeter to proceed to the workrooms of Eileithyia before flying off with Persephone.

On his way to Eileithyia, he flew past Artemis and Apollo, who had been walking together in a hallway. Over his shoulder, he told them immediately that Persephone was about to give birth and instructed them to summon the rest. Apollo went ahead with what he had been instructed to do, while Artemis instead followed Hermes, later being caught up by an urgent Demeter.

The goddess Eileithyia had been in her workrooms, which was also a nursery for the infant children of other gods and goddesses. As she was cradling an infant god and carefully feeding him drops of nectar from her fingertips, the door suddenly burst open, shocking her and scaring the infant in her arms to tears. She looked over to the door and saw Hermes with Persephone in his arms, looking absolutely urgent.

Before Hermes could even say anything, Eileithyia knew immediately.

Quickly, she ordered her assistants to prepare the birthing room. In the room, she instructed Hermes to gently lay Persephone down on a platform bed while she prepared herself. Hermes did so, making sure that the pillow was adjusted properly under Persephone's head and that she was in a comfortable position.

Suddenly, Persephone grabbed a handful of his tunic and pleaded in a weak and pained voice, "Please get Hades…"

Without hesitation, Hermes agreed. And the very second Persephone let go of him, he quickly informed Eileithyia of what he must do and exited the room immediately.

Just as he flew out of the birthing room and the nursery, Artemis and Demeter arrived, alongside Hestia and Athena, who had both received word from Apollo. From where they stood in the nursery, they could only watch as Eileithyia and her assistants prepared to assist Persephone in giving birth.

* * *

Hades was in his private study, reading through scrolls and parchments on his chair next to the hearth. Everything had been peaceful and quiet for the past hour, and he had been relaxed throughout.

But it wasn't long until the peace and quiet in his study was disrupted by an urgent knocking on his door. He sighed in dismay, but nonetheless answered, "Enter."

In just a few seconds, pale Thanatos entered the room and bowed to him as he stood before his king. Hades was about to bow his head in acknowledgement, but was stopped short when he caught sight of the urgency in his minister's ash grey eyes.

"Thanatos, what has happened?" Hades questioned, feeling concerned that something must have happened somewhere in the Underworld.

Taking a deep breath, Thanatos replied in a quick but steady voice, "Lord Hermes had arrived, bringing news that Queen Persephone is about to go into labor on Mount Olympus."

All of a sudden, Thanatos stood by himself in the now-empty study, haven't fully processed the fact that Hades had gotten out of his chair and the room in a flash.

* * *

Author's Note:

OOOOHHHHH! Baby's coming! And everything is getting into a complete frenzy!

How will Persephone go through the birth? And would Hades reach Mount Olympus just in time for the birth of his child?

See you on Saturday!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	7. PART 1: Macaria - Chapter 7

_**Tension**_

The pain Persephone felt was excruciating. Never before had she thought that she would experience such a horrible and torturing feeling. But it amazed her that she wasn't feeling this seething pain because she was being tortured, but because she was about to give birth to her first child, an act which was supposedly to be joyous.

For the past hour, she kept on feeling the baby struggling to come out from within her, and she was at a complete loss of what to do. When Eileithyia's assistant's had gently removed her dirtied clothes, including her underclothes, and draped a simple white sheet over her naked laboring body, Eileithyia stood in front of Persephone's feet, gently brought her legs apart, and instructed gently to push.

Persephone continuously did as she was asked, but the contractions of pain she felt would stop her immediately because she could not bear it. Sweat was already beading her entire face and the assistant midwives gently wiped them away with a cool and wet piece of cloth. One of them stroked her hair gently while two others held her arms as a way to soothe her, but Persephone felt as though she could not feel soothed in the state she was in. She was even gripping the edges of the platform with so much strength that the marble was sure to break anytime soon.

Eileithyia once again urged her to push, but Persephone shook her head in refusal frantically. "I can't do it…" she whimpered. "What if I hurt my baby?" she worried in panic in between bouts of hectic pants of breathing with hot tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't want to hurt my child… I don't want to hurt my baby…"

With a calm and reassuring expression, Eileithyia replied, "You're not going to hurt your child unless you continue trying your best. Now push, Persephone. Push gently for your child. Try not to scream, Persephone. It will not do you good in alleviating the pain."

Persephone could feel herself trembling in fear and panic and her eyes suddenly became filled with a wave of new hot and stinging tears. Around her, Eileithyia's assistants urged and encouraged her to push as they continued to try their best to sooth her. It then took another desperate kick that came from within her belly that she finally decided to push again.

_You can do it, Persephone…_ she said to herself in her thoughts as she pushed gently and grunted in her efforts. _Do it for yourself, for your baby, and for Hades…_

* * *

The doors to the birthing room had been shut and nobody was to enter while Persephone was still in labor.

In the nursery room, the others waited around patiently, but there was still tension coating the air. Artemis was standing by herself next to the door, listening attentively to the sounds of Persephone with a concentrated frown and crossed arms. Athena was talking to Apollo, discussing with him about what type of character the child would have; like its bright mother or its dark father, or somewhere in between? Worried Demeter sat on a chair, where she was being comforted by Hestia.

Suddenly, the doors opened urgently and in walked Hades, who was accompanied by a floating Hermes behind him. Everyone turned their heads to look at the God-King and immediately saw the worried and anxious look on his usually-solemn face.

Hestia left her place beside Demeter and went to her brother. Hades met her halfway and asked immediately in a concerned voice, "How is she? Is she alright?"

Hestia cast a glance to the doors of the birthing room and sighed, "She's been at it for a half an hour now. According to Artemis, she's doing alright, but she needs to try harder."

Hades could feel his throat tighten as his worry for his wife increased. Suddenly, he became overwhelmed with worrisome thoughts. What if something wrong happened to the baby? What if there were complications to both his child and his wife? But even worse, what if the delivery was not successful? What if, by some cruel intentions of the Fates, he could lose his child, or even Persephone, or both?

But all of a sudden, he was pulled out of his scary thoughts when Persephone's cry of pain emanated through the air. Hades cringed when he heard the pain that was evident in his beloved wife's voice, wanting so much to be inside that room to hold her and soothe her until she finally felt better.

However, at that moment, everything then changed.

All of a sudden, as Persephone's cry of pain died down, there was a new cry.

This cry was loud and new. It was shrill and sounded more like wailing instead of a cry of pain. The crying sounded so young and fresh, as though it was a new voice of a new soul who had just entered this world.

And just like that, Hades felt as though time around him had froze.

Everyone else around him started to react as well. There were expressions of awe, amazement, relief, joy, and even concern. All of them remained silent, waiting for something else to happen. The crying began to die down and no noise could be heard, and everybody was still waiting in anticipation.

Suddenly, the doors of the birthing room opened, and Eileythia exited, her auburn hair that was pulled into a bun now slightly messy and her soft brown-grey eyes wide with excitement. In her arms was a bundle of white blanket, where soft noises were sounded and small pink hands with tiny pinker fingers waved around slowly and aimlessly.

Eileythia looked up to Hades and curtsied in respect with a smile on her lips. As she approached him, she said gently, "My lord, you have a healthy and beautiful daughter."

* * *

Author's Note:

Yay! Baby came out alright! It's a girl, but what would she be named? (_Oh, come on! It's pretty obvious, isn't it? All of you should know this!_)

Tune in next chapter to find out what was Hades' reaction and if Persephone turned out okay! 0.0

See you on Monday!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	8. PART 1: Macaria - Chapter 8

_**Blessed**_

Hades took a step closer to her without tearing his eyes away from the bundle in Eileithyia's arms. The closer he got, the better he could see the tiny fresh red face of his newborn daughter that was only partially hidden by the white swaddling clothes. Her eyes were closed, as though she was asleep, as she continued to coo soft noises and flail her new hands around.

Unconsciously, Hades reached out his arms and Eileithyia gently handed his daughter to him. His arms withdrew and cradled the baby to his chest, being careful of supporting her delicate and fragile head. This close, he could breathe in the strong and sweet aroma of ambrosia, which his daughter was sure to have been bathed in a few minutes after her birth. Carefully, he took his index finger and caressed the side of her face, feeling the soft and velvety skin of her paper-thin ear and her round rosy red cheek.

All of a sudden, the baby slowly parted her eyelids, now waking up from her slumber; it was as though his touch had awakened her. When her eyes were finally revealed to him, Hades felt a wave of awe wash over him to realize that her eyes resembled that of her mother's. It wasn't exactly the color of amber; it was a darker shade, more akin to a copper-orange color, though predominantly more orange. But nonetheless, he could immediately see a bit of Persephone in those new eyes.

And suddenly, he began to think of Persephone, and worry filled him instantly.

Looking back at Eileithyia, Hades asked with concern, "What of my wife?"

He was half-expecting to hear some bad news and was mentally preparing himself to face whatever bad news she had for him. However, he relaxed when he saw the smile on the goddess' face turned bigger.

"She is alright, my lord," she told him reassuringly. "Exhausted, but alright."

At hearing that, Hades let out a low sigh of relief that everything had turned out alright. He wasn't the only one; he could hear the others in the room feeling relief as well.

"Would you like to see her?" Eileithyia asked politely.

Hades was quick to nod his head, and she proceeded to lead him into the birthing room.

Eileithyia's assistants were all about to take their leave from the room after they had cleared up all that was to be done in there. When nearly all of them left, Hades could immediately see his wife laying on a platform mattress just a few steps ahead of him. Her long russet hair formed a messy and disheveled halo around her head as she rested against mounds of pillows and there was nothing clothing her except a long white sheet over her obviously naked willowy body.

Eileithyia bowed to him before leaving the room herself. When the door had been shut, leaving the two – or three now – of them alone, Hades approached his wife's bedside. He saw that her eyes were closed and that she looked so exhausted. Her breathing was soft, but he could see that she was breathing properly by the movement of her chest under the sheet.

Suddenly, as though she could sense his presence, Persephone slowly opened her eyes to him, and Hades could immediately see how very much exhausted she was. He felt pity that she had to go through that difficult first experience by herself, but felt pride swelling in his chest that she had managed to stay strong and brave through the birth.

Persephone's rosy lips slowly lifted into a small tired smile, gazing at him so lovingly. He gazed at her in return with the same love in his eyes, and his own smile widened. And then, she dropped her eyes to the child that was in his arms. He could see her smile turning bigger as her eyes, although tired, showed an array of emotions at the sight of her newborn child.

She moved her arms to him, reaching out for her baby. "My… baby…" she murmured tiredly, her fingers beckoning for the infant.

Carefully, Hades laid their newborn daughter down on his wife's chest, and her arms enveloped her instantly in a gentle and protecting manner. The child made a soft cooing noise as her orange eyes gazed at the amber eyes of her mother. Persephone smiled with so much love for her new daughter and the sight was enough to make Hades' heart swell with happiness.

"She's so beautiful…" Persephone whispered, her hands gentle caressing her new daughter's head.

"Just like you," Hades replied with a smile as he carefully and gently sat down beside his wife on the edge of the bed. Persephone, without tearing her eyes away from her daughter, leaned her head against his chest.

While she cooed at her baby and cradled her softly, Hades suddenly asked, "What do you think we should name her?"

Persephone suddenly realized that they hadn't thought of a name for their daughter yet. Well, it wasn't entirely true; she and Hades had been discussing through letters a list of potential names for the child if it was a male or a female, but it hadn't really been serious and not a decision was made. But now that their child was a daughter, they were at loss for a name.

But then, Persephone began to recall a name that she had been thinking about for the past few weeks. She had always thought that her child was going to be a blessed gift, considering the fact that it was her first child. So she decided she wanted to give her child a name that would signify how blessed it was.

Without hesitation, Persephone replied, "Maybe we should name her… Macaria."

At hearing the name, Hades felt a new feeling in his heart. The name sounded beautiful to his ears. In fact, it was really indeed a very nice name.

"Macaria… Macaria…" he murmured, tasting the name on his tongue. It tasted as sweet as combined nectar and ambrosia on his tongue and he knew immediately that it was the greatest name for his daughter. "'Blessed'…. I like it."

The baby suddenly cooed and chortled in bubbling laughter and Hades and Persephone both looked at her to see a hint of a smile on her tiny lips and a new brightness in her orange eyes.

"It seems that she likes it as well," Persephone murmured joyfully. "Macaria… you are indeed a blessed gift to both me and your father."

* * *

Author's Note:

AWW! Happy family time!

Yay! Baby Macaria is born! Persephone is alright! And, like Hades said, Macaria's as pretty as her Mummy! So cute! :3

In the next update, it shall be the last chapter of the 'Macaria' arc, and we can finally move on to the next arc! Anyone can guess which child? (_This is too easy!_)

See you on Wednesday!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	9. PART 1: Macaria - Chapter 9 (FINAL)

**_Celebration_**

A while after Persephone had finally recovered from her fatigue and had already fed Macaria with milk from her breast, two celebrations were planned to celebrate her daughter's birth; one at the palace of Mount Olympus and the other one at the palace of the Underworld. The former took place first during the day, and it was marked as special for because she was the new princess of the Underworld.

Throughout the celebration, all the deities of Mount Olympus celebrated the birth of the new Underworld princess, who was being carried in her mother's arms. Many of them sang songs of beautiful and mesmerizing tune and melody for her, said their congratulations to her parents and blessed her, and even give beautiful gifts to her.

Speaking of gifts, some of the Olympians presented gifts that they had made themselves to Macaria.

Demeter was the first, having the honor as the new princess' grandmother. She bestowed a kiss upon her new granddaughter's forehead before placing a crown that was decorated out of beautiful and colorful sweet-smelling flowers that were immortal; she had put in a lot of her power and sprinkled it with ambrosia to ensure that they will never wilt, even if they were in the Underworld. She even decorated the crown with shimmery silk ribbons and some tiny gems, adding beauty to it.

Hestia came next, gifting her a blanket that she had sewed herself. The blanket of iridescent silk had beautiful embroidery of many shimmery and colorful threads, creating a pattern of flowers, trees, birds, butterflies and the sun and the moon. Macaria seemed to like the gift, for she continued to clutch it in her hand throughout the day.

Apollo and Artemis were next, and their gift was a very beautiful one. With help from Hephaestus, they had made a marble music box that, when activated with a wave of a hand, will start to play a beautiful and enchanting hymn that had music which was composed, played and magically recorded by Apollo and a song that was sung by Artemis. The music box also emanated a gold and silver glow, which were actually essences of sunlight and moonlight. Persephone assisted Macaria in waving her hand near the music box and giggled and smiled with her when music and song started playing.

Athena gave her a gift fit for a child her age. Using her skills of crafts, she created a set of dolls in the shape of animals and human figures, with even one wooden model of a palace. There were even three small dolls that were made in the images of Macaria, Hades and Persephone.

Aphrodite gifted Macaria with a small handheld mirror that was crafted out of gold and decorated with bits of jewels that formed a pattern of flowers. When Hades inquired his foster sister about the present, she gave the reply, "A beautiful princess of the Underworld should have a mirror so that she could admire her pretty little face."

But even with these beautiful gifts, many knew that Macaria was sure to have anything she wanted as she grows up, since her father was the God of Riches.

In the middle of the celebration, Persephone made an announcement of her decision to name Demeter as Macaria's guardian and Artemis as Macaria's godmother. No godfather was named, but nobody took heed of that. Artemis was completely shocked by the news that she was chosen as a godmother, but she accepted the decision with welcome.

The hours of celebration passed by and it was finally time for Apollo to bring down the sun and Artemis to bring up the moon, causing the transitioning of day to night. Since her six months above were up, Persephone returned with Hades to the Underworld, with Macaria in her arms.

They continued celebrating in the palace, though the celebration wasn't so much as grand as the one on Mount Olympus. It just simply consisted of a feast with music. But nonetheless, it was an important celebration as all the Underworld deities made an appearance to welcome their new princess. The bestowal of gifts continued, and Hades and Persephone announced that Hecate will be Macaria's second godmother and Thanatos has been chosen as the only godfather. Hecate seemed flattered and embraced her new title and duty, whereas Thanatos remained remote but agreed willingly and dutifully.

When it was finally time for Hypnos to cast his spell of sleep on everyone, the King and Queen made their way to their level of the palace, heading straight into their chambers to get ready for bed.

Standing just a few feet ahead of their bed was a crib made out of cream-colored wood and decorated with intricate designs and carvings. Hades had insisted at first that Macaria had her own bedchambers, but Persephone requested that she slept in their room first until she had reached the right age to sleep in her own chambers. Without hesitation, Hades agreed to the arrangement.

Quietly, they tucked Macaria, who was already fast asleep, into the crib. Persephone made sure that the pillow was adjusted properly under her daughter's head and that the silk blankets were covering her comfortably. When everything was proper, she leaned in to plant a kiss on her daughter's forehead and breathed, "I love you, precious one."

When she pulled away, Hades did the same. Persephone watched as Hades whispered of his love and affection for their daughter and smiled at the sight of him, the powerful God-King of the Underworld, being a very loving father.

As they watched Macaria sleep so peacefully, they grasped each other's hands and whispered of their love for each other before they kissed sweetly.

* * *

_End of _PART 1: Macaria

* * *

Author's Note:

Alright! I am finally done with the 'Macaria' arc! Yay! Everybody's seems to absolutely LOVE the new Underworld princess! To be honest with you guys, I totally wished I had Apollo and Artemis' gift... (T.T)

Anyway! Now, I can finally get on with the next arc, which (since some of you do not seem to know who is the next child) is the 'Melinoe' arc! So please do come back in two days to check out part 1!

See you!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	10. PART 2: Melinoe - Chapter 1

**_Missing Persephone_**

Hades was sitting at his desk in his private study, his eyes reading the words on the letter in his hands with his lips pulled into a mischievous smirk. He did not notice that somebody had entered until there was a voice right beside him.

"BOO!"

Despite the outburst of the loud voice, Hades remained unfazed. Instead, he simply turned his head to the side to look at his visitor, who was standing next to his chair. His lips changed from the smirk into a smile.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed, my little princess?" he asked in a curious voice.

Beside him stood Macaria, who was grasping the armrest with her small hands, her chin resting atop the padding. As she gazed at her father with a cute smile, Hades could not help but admire how much she was beginning to look very much like her mother, only with darker features; orange eyes instead of amber and hair that was a brown darker than russet and fell to her shoulders in perfect pretty ringlets.

Squeezing through small space, Macaria made her way from the side of his chair to his front so that she could climb up his legs to seat herself on his lap. Hades simply laid back in his chair, allowing his daughter to do so.

"I'm not sleepy and I was bored, Father," she explained as she folded her arms and rested them on the table before resting her chin atop. "So I came here to see what you were doing."

With one hand, Hades stroked his daughter's head, feeling her silky smooth hair on the palm of his hand. "Well, I was about to go to bed myself," he began in a slow voice. "So I think that you…"

But suddenly, he was cut off when she exclaimed, "What's that in your hand? Is that a letter?"

Instantly, Hades remembered the letter that was in his hand and noticed that Macaria was starting to make a grab for it. Not wanting her to read the contents, due to _reasons_, Hades made it disappear into thin air before her fingertips could even reach it.

"Hey, why did you do that?!" she exclaimed in a disappointed childish voice. "You didn't even let me read it, Father! Was it a letter from Mother?"

Knowing that he couldn't lie to her about it, he replied, "Yes, it was a letter from Mother."

"It was? What did she say?" she asked eagerly and curiously.

With a smile, Hades lied to her in a sweet voice, "Mother says that she misses you and that she loves you so much. She says that she can't stop thinking about the both of us while she stays with your grandmother in the Aboveworld."

Leaning back to relax against her father's chest, Macaria replied with sadness, "I miss her too, Father. I don't understand why she keeps on having to go back to Grandmother for six months. I do like staying with Mother and Grandmother on the Aboveworld, because Grandmother likes to teach me gardening and I love gardening. But I like it even more if I could stay with both you and Mother all the time instead of sometimes."

Hearing the disappointment in his daughter's sweet voice, Hades heaved a heavy sigh and ran his fingers through her dark brown ringlets comfortingly. "In time, Mother and I shall tell you why things are how they are. Just not now," he told her in a solemn voice. "And don't worry; when your mother gets back, the three of us will be together here."

Feeling slightly better, Macaria gave her father a sweet understanding smile. As she continued to relax against his form, being wrapped comfortingly in his arms, Hades suddenly said, "But do you know what your mother would like you to do now?"

She lifted her head to look up at her father's pitch black eyes. "What?" she inquired curiously.

Suddenly, Hades lifted her in his arms and stood up from his chair. She felt very light to him, which was why he did not have much difficult in lifting and holding her at his height. Macaria jumped at the sudden change of movements, for one minute she was sitting down and the next minute she was being carried by her father. Instantly, she grabbed handfuls of his tunic, afraid that she might fall.

With a mischievous look on his face, he said, "She would want you to be in bed, since it's past your bedtime."

Hearing that, Macaria immediately began to protest. "Father! I'm not tired! I want to stay up with you!" she complained as she pounded her small fists on his hard chest. "Mother doesn't have to know I didn't go to sleep on time!"

As he carried her out of the study and made his way to her bedchambers, he made a soft disapproving noise. "Now, now, Macaria. You know your mother would want the best for you, and getting to bed on time is for your own good. And even if she's not here, you can still be a good girl and follow what your mother and I advise you to do, right?"

Immediately, Macaria became quiet and hung her head, her ringlets hiding her face. "You're right, Father," she said quietly. "I'm sorry."

They then entered her bedchambers. It was relatively small compared to Hades' bedchambers, but very spacious and big enough for a small child like Macaria. The room had a canopy bed that was right for her size, a wardrobe and a vanity dressing table. One side of the room was dedicated completely for activities, with toys scattered all around the floor, drawings and paintings strewn across a small table and a shelf full of knick-knacks and several scrolls with stories written in them.

Reaching the side of the bed, he gently laid Macaria down atop the downy soft mattress before pulling up the iridescent silk blanket – the gift from her aunt Hestia during the celebration of her birth – that was piled up at the foot of the bed.

"Will you promise to go to sleep this time?" he questioned her with a raised eyebrow. Lying on her side, Macaria nodded her head and obediently replied, "Yes, Father. I promise."

Hades smiled and leaned in to kiss the side of her head. After bidding her goodnight and sweet dreams, he left the room, quietly shutting the door in his wake.

However, he did not retreat to his own room or to his study.

Instead, he teleported himself up to the Aboveworld.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hello there, my beautiful readers! Welcome to PART 2!

So, this chapter fast-forwards in time a bit from the previous chapter. In this chapter, it has already been a few years (maybe a few decades?) and Macaria has grown into a child. In my opinion,she would look somewhere around five years old here.

Aww... Hades is such a sweet daddy! Macaria's a real lucky girl, don't you think? Having the big bad Underworld King as a sweet, loving and caring Father :) But what is this? Where is Hades going?

Tune in on Sunday to find out!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	11. PART 2: Melinoe - Chapter 2

**_Midnight Tryst_**

In the silence of the night, deep within the forest on the island of Nysion, Persephone sat by a small lake, gazing at the reflection of the silvery-white moon in the dark waters.

Throughout the first of her six months on the Aboveworld, Persephone was missing the Underworld. Ever since her precious daughter, Macaria, came into her life, it gave her another reason why she would always look forward to returning to her underground home. However, she was, at the same time, saddened that her daughter couldn't grow up with having both her parents by her sides at all times. Due to the pomegranate agreement that was upon her mother and father, Macaria had to choose whether or not to part her time between the Underworld and the Aboveworld during the six months her mother stayed on the latter.

But thankfully, Persephone was glad that Macaria grew up relatively normal and that she was in touch with both her Underworld and Aboveworld origins. Whenever she stayed on the Aboveworld, she was taught all about nature and gardening by her grandmother. Demeter herself was pleased that her granddaughter took a big interest in what she was taught, despite being a child associated with the Underworld.

But other than Macaria, Persephone missed Hades terribly. She always had whenever she was forced to part with him for six months. While she was away to perform her duties to nature as an Earth goddess, she would always yearn for her husband emotionally, spiritually and physically.

_Especially _physically.

Even after Macaria was born, the passion in the lovemaking she shared with her husband did not falter even a tiny bit. It was as good as always, growing stronger with each second they spent together. Sometimes during the day, they would leave Macaria with Aretha – who was appointed as her nanny – or Hecate, giving her the excuse that they had matters to attend to as the Underworld rulers, while they locked themselves in their room or hid away in secluded parts of the palace to fulfill their desire for each other. They were always sure to cast a silencing barrier around them so that nobody, especially Macaria, could hear the noises they made while they 'played'.

Persephone always missed the company of her husband during her six months with her mother. While she was away from her husband, she would remain abstinent, desiring only him and no one else. But luckily, sometimes Hades could not suppress his desire for her either, and would make the effort to see her above.

Today was such a day where Persephone had nothing but Hades on her mind. Since the morning, she was so filled with desire for her husband that she could not even think straight while she was in the company of her nymph friends or her mother. By nightfall, she could not control it any longer and wrote a letter to Hades, telling him to meet her on the island of Nysion – a place which was near yet far enough from her house – so that they could spend at least a few hours with each other. After she had summoned Hermes to give the letter to him and after he had flown off to deliver it to her husband, she made her way to Nysion after ensuring that Demeter was fast asleep.

After she had reached the island via teleportation, she came to this small lake that she knew about from a few years prior. She waited patiently there, knowing that her husband was sure to be able to find her.

True enough, she was right.

After one hour of waiting since her arrival, she heard the rustling of leaves and turned her head in that direction. Immediately, she saw Hades emerging out of the forest, partially hidden in the darkness due to his dark clothes and dark hair, with his alabaster skin radiating enchantingly in the streaks of pale moonlight.

Persephone did not say anything upon making eye contact with him. She simply got up from sitting on the ground and made her way to him, the only sounds heard being their breathing, the waters in the river, the nocturnal creatures who inhabit the forest and the swishing of the long skirt of her chiton.

Hades made his way to her at the same time, and when they finally met halfway, they immediately wrapped their arms around each other and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

It wasn't long before the both of them were lying on the soft grass, shedding each other's clothes off.

* * *

Before dawn was about to break and after hours of hazy and intense pleasure, Hades and Persephone got up from the grass to bathe in the lake. As they washed themselves clean, they continued to bask each other in loving and passionate affection.

Finally, the first few rays of sunlight could be seen in the sky, and the both of them put on their clothes once again. But before they parted ways, they kissed yet again, telling each other that they couldn't wait for five more months to be over so that they could be together once again. After a while, they kissed each other again in goodbye before teleporting themselves to their respective destinations.

* * *

When Persephone entered her home, Demeter was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of hot kykeon.

"Where have you been, Kore?" she asked curiously, her eyes following Persephone as she took a seat across her at the table.

"I was just out for a walk, Mother," Persephone replied in a steady lying voice as she poured herself a cup of hot kykeon from the pitcher on the table. Demeter did not question further, believing her daughter's story.

* * *

Macaria was in the dining room eating breakfast with her godmother Hecate, who was sitting beside her, while Aretha stood nearby in attendance for the young princess. Just then, the doors opened and Hades walked in. Hecate stood up and bowed in respect for her king. Aretha, from where she stood, did the same.

"Hello, Father," Macaria greeted him with a bright smile as he took his seat at the head of the table, which was beside her. "Did you have a good night?"

As he instructed for Aretha to bring him his breakfast, he replied with a smile, "You could say that, sweetheart."

* * *

Author's Note:

Wow... Plenty of you are really worried that I would make Melinoe the daughter of Zeus and Persephone by rape.

But alas! Do not worry; for I am a firm believer that Melinoe is in fact the daughter of Hades and Persephone.

Although, there has been tales that Melinoe's conception came from Hades'... raping of Persephone on the island of Nysion. However, considering the fact that my Hades is not a mindless and evil brute, I came up with this version instead, and I find it much better ^^

See you on Tuesday!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	12. PART 2: Melinoe - Chapter 3

_**A Shocking Truth**_

Demeter has been noticing something changing in Persephone lately.

As the days passed, she could easily find a look of fatigue and sickness in her daughter. Persephone started to look like that only just a few days ago, and continued to look like that even when they're both at home spending time in leisure or roaming the mortal lands and bestowing their powers of harvest and nature upon the Earth and the mortals' grain fields and gardens. Despite the fact that it was evident that she was ill, Persephone still kept on saying that she was fine and that what she was feeling was sure to only be fleeting.

But her words were not true. Instead of passing over time, it seemed to get worst. There have been numerous occasions where she would complain that she felt faint and that she experienced vertigo even if she just moved an arm. Very soon, because of her being so light-headed and so dizzy, Demeter made her stay in bed and rest. Persephone did not want to at first because she was not really fond of staying inside when the spring day outside was very beautiful. But Demeter would be adamant, so she had no choice but to obey.

One day, Artemis came to visit the house, wondering why Persephone was not outside, since it was strange of her to _not _be outside on most days.

"Where's Persephone?" she inquired with a curious frown. "She hasn't been outside."

Inviting the goddess in, Demeter replied, "She's been feeling very sick. She's resting in her room."

Right away after that, Artemis summoned Apollo.

When Apollo finally arrived at the small cottage, being explained to by Artemis of what she wished for him to do, Demeter called for Persephone to come out to the sitting room. She appeared shortly, still looking as sick and as tired as ever. When she caught sight of her half-brother and half-sister in the sitting room as well, she immediately looked confused.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned in a tired and strained voice, her eyes focused on Artemis and Apollo.

"Apollo is here to find out your predicament, Kore," Demeter replied as she beckoned her to take a seat on her chair.

She then turned to Apollo and gave him her permission to check on Persephone, on the firm condition that he does not even touch her anywhere else but her hands unless he wanted to get into serious trouble. Apollo wanted to roll his eyes at his aunt, but was stopped short when he noticed his older sister's firm and stern gaze on him and agreed willingly.

He knelt in front of Persephone and began to examine her with a scrutinizing gaze. Persephone kept still and looked at him back. And then, Apollo gently took one of her hands in his and began to shut his eyes in order to channel his focus and concentration upon her to find out what was wrong with her. Persephone remained silent, holding her breath in anticipation of what he would make out of her condition. Demeter and Artemis stood aside quietly, not making a noise in order not to distract him even the slightest bit.

But all of a sudden, Apollo's hand pulled away and dropped to his side. His eyes flew open to reveal shock in his bright sky blue orbs. His lips were parted slightly, but he did not say anything. He continued to look at Persephone with wide eyes, before abruptly standing up, turning away, grabbing Artemis' hand, rushing out the door and the house entirely with her without another word. Artemis turned her head around briefly to look at both Demeter and Persephone in confusion before finally disappearing out of sight with her brother.

When the two of them were gone, all was silent. Demeter could not understand why Apollo had reacted like that, but judging from how he had reacted, she could only guess that something about Persephone must not be good.

Quietly, she stood in front of Persephone and studied her. She still looked sick and tired, but what Demeter wanted to know now was the reason why she was looking like that.

She took one of Persephone's and held it in hers as she gazed at her in pure concentration, doing the exact same thing Apollo had done moments prior. Since she did not get the answer from him, she might as well find out herself.

Persephone too focused her gaze on her mother, waiting for something to happen and wondering if her mother's reaction would be similar to Apollo's.

All was quiet for a while as Demeter and Persephone both stared at each other.

But all of a sudden, Demeter's eyes widened and she let out an audible gasp as she also dropped her hand to the side. Persephone immediately became concerned about her mother's reaction, wondering if it was because there was something serious and dangerous happening to her. But then, her concern turned into confusion when she saw her mother starting to look at her with anger and disbelief.

All of a sudden, Demeter demanded to know in loud outrage, "**Persephone, why are you _pregnant_?!**"

* * *

Author's Note:

Glad to know that plenty of you are happy of the fact that Melinoe will indeed be the daughter of Hades and Persephone :)

So! Persephone's sick, and that's because she's pregnant! Demeter has found out, and is extremely (and obviously) pissed!

And the reason Apollo ran off with Artemis ever so dramatically is actually because he found out Persephone was pregnant and knew that Demeter would be pissed so he ran off, taking his sister with him, because he did not want to be in the middle of his aunt's rage.

How exactly would Demeter react to this piece of shocking news? And how would Persephone feel to being pregnant once again?

Find out on Thursday!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	13. PART 2: Melinoe - Chapter 4

_**A Scolding**_

The last word rang through Persephone's mind like a chiming bell.

_Pregnant... pregnant… pregnant…_

Slowly, she let that one word – and the news it brought – absorb into her mind, allowing her to think straight again. She felt frozen at this moment of truth; so very sudden and so much unexpected. Upon realization, the last time she had heard that word was only about a few several years ago, when she had been carrying Macaria in her womb.

But now, she has heard it because she was once again with child.

Persephone seemed deaf to her mother's loud ranting because her mind was all clouded by only one new fact; that there was a child growing in her womb again. The news was, of course, shocking and surprising, but yet at the very same time, it was also so very exciting and joyful to her ears.

Slowly, she could feel her hands moving to place themselves atop her belly, trying to find new life within her. The minute her hands came in contact with her belly, she could instantly feel a new aura, which was soft and small but very fresh, intertwining with her own. Due to how small the aura felt, it was no wonder why Persephone hadn't felt it sooner; it was because it had just been given life.

And just like that, she suddenly felt enlightened.

"Whose baby is it, Persephone?"

Finally, Persephone got out of her cloudy thoughts and looked up at her mother, who was looking down at her with a frown, a stony glare, and lips pressed into a thin, angry line. Usually, Persephone would feel nervous when Demeter looked like that, and now was no exception.

"I repeat my question one more time," Demeter said in a low and dangerous voice that was coated with malice. "Whose child are you carrying?"

At the concept of that question, Persephone knew that Demeter was wondering if she had slept around behind her back. True that she did, but did not need to wonder whose child she was carrying, due to the fact that she had only had sexual intercourse with one man and one man only.

Plus, she was now very sure that she had conceived on that night at Nysion.

"It is my husband's."

All of a sudden, Demeter's eyes widened to twice its size, giving her the complete horrified and confused look. "But that's impossible!" she exclaimed almost hysterically. "You've been away from each other for a month! If that is the case, then it could only mean -"

Suddenly, Demeter stopped short in her words when realization had finally set upon her. Her anger flared instantaneously once again and she snarled, "You've been seeing him behind my back, weren't you?!"

The gulp that Persephone made was enough to give Demeter the answer.

"**The nerve of you, Kore! How could you?!**" she exclaimed in absolute fury and outrage. "You know yourself that your time on the Earth's surface is with me and me only! Why would you give part of the limited time I have with you to _him_?! I don't see _you_ coming back to the Earth when you're down in that dark kingdom of his! Did you really think that this was fair?! What's more, I trusted you to not do anything like this! I trusted you because I know that you would want time and space to yourself! But since you've done this, do you now see why I was so hesitant to trust you in the first place?!"

Persephone remained quiet as she listened to her mother with her head hung low. She hated it when Demeter scolded her like that; partially because it made her feel bad for making her upset and feel betrayed, but also because she felt annoyed that she was being chastised as though she was still a naïve child.

After a few more minutes of ranting and scolding, Demeter finally sat down on one of the seats at the dining table and pinched the bridge of her nose with the thumb and forefinger of her right hand as she squeezed her eyes shut. Persephone could hear her mother inhaling and exhaling deeply, trying hard to regain control of herself and calm down.

It was a short while before Demeter spoke again.

"Please go to your room, Persephone," she said in a low and stressful voice. "We'll talk about it later."

Obediently, Persephone got up from her chair and walked quietly to her room, willing herself to not give another glance to her mother so that her guilt or her irritation – or both – would not rise up even a single notch. When she had reached the only part of the house that truly, though partially, felt like her safe haven, she shut and locked the door before she sat herself down at her vanity table.

But a few seconds later, she gathered up a piece of parchment, a quill feather and a wooden casing of dark ink to write her letter to her husband.

Though she still felt bad that she had upset her mother, on the inside, she felt happiness and excitement encasing her heart at the thought that she was bearing Hades' new child.

She couldn't wait for him to hear the news.

* * *

Author's Note:

Woah, Demeter's getting a seriously huge amount of hate in the previous chapter.

I know that this chapter's kind of short, but I just thought that it would give you some insight, if I may add. Demeter's not actually mad at Persephone for getting pregnant. She's just mad that Persephone had seen Hades behind her back, since the pomegranate agreement did say that they weren't suppose to meet when Persephone's on the Aboveworld (though they break this rule _many _times in secret).

Plus, Demeter felt that it wasn't fair that Persephone still met with Hades during her six months above, since she doesn't come up to see her during her six months below.

Well, one question remains here; What would be Hades' reaction?

Find out on Saturday!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	14. PART 2: Melinoe - Chapter 5

_**Happy News**_

The souls were about to rest now, and so were the Underworld and its citizens.

Hades was seated upon his throne nonchalantly with an elbow resting on the armrest and his hand supporting the side of his head. His duties of passing judgement to the souls were done for the day but he wasn't anywhere near sleepy. Right now, he was simply watching Macaria, who was sitting beside him on Persephone's throne, playing with a doll that was in the shape of a rabbit, which was one of the gifts from her half-aunt Athena at her birth. Only when Persephone was on the Aboveworld was Macaria allowed to sit on her mother's throne, though she was only allowed to enter the throne room when her father was done with his duties because she wasn't allowed to have any part in it.

Suddenly, the doors to the throne room opened and in walked a young god with pale blonde hair and spring green eyes that could be seen all the way across the room. As he straightened up on his throne, Hades began to notice that the guest had a golden headband on the crown of his head that had a white-feathered wing on each side and wore a pair of winged sandals on his feet. Immediately, he recognized the guest to be Hermes.

He also noticed that the Messenger God was carrying his iconic silver caduceus, signifying that he was here on duties.

Hermes stopped right in front of the foot of the dais steps and he bowed in respect. "Greetings, King Hades and Princess Macaria," he greeted in an audible voice.

Hades simply stood up from his throne and greeted back, "Greetings, Hermes." On the other hand, Macaria, who had a wide smile spreading on her lips, hopped down from her mother's throne and ran down the dais steps as she exclaimed, "Hello, Uncle Hermes!"

Hades did not mind that Macaria greeted Hermes in such a way, since he knew the very close bond his daughter had with most of her Olympian relatives. He too was alright with his nieces and nephews being affectionate with his daughter. As he walked down the dais steps, he watched Macaria reach Hermes and hug his legs.

Hermes smiled down at his half-niece and ruffled her dark brown hair affectionately. "Hey there," he greeted with a warm smile. "You've become prettier the last time I saw you."

In a giggle, Macaria replied, "Uncle Hermes, you've just seen me last month, when I was up above with Mother!"

With a raised eyebrow, Hermes then said, "Speaking of your Mother…."

He turned his head away from Macaria to meet the eyes of Hades, who now stood in front of him. Instantly, he conjured up in his hand a rolled-up piece of parchment that was bound by a single piece twine. He held the scroll to Hades and bowed his head, saying, "A letter from Lady Persephone to you, Lord Hades."

Hades took the scroll and gave a nod as he said his 'thank you' before proceeding to pull off the twine and unroll the parchment. As Hermes continued to play with Macaria, Hades read the words that his wife had written on that single piece of parchment. He smiled to himself when he read the words she had written about their night-time romantic rendezvous on Nysion just a few weeks back, but then became curious when she wrote that she had something important to tell him.

But as he continued to read the letter, his eyebrows pulled into a frown of confusion, shock, disbelief and bafflement.

When his eyes stopped at the last word she had written, the parchment suddenly fell away from his immobile hands.

At the same time, Hermes stopped paying attention to Macaria and looked at his uncle, immediately seeing the way he was standing so still and looking so…. confused.

"Uncle, is something the matter?" Hermes inquired in a concerned voice, taking a step closer. On then did Macaria begin to notice the state her father was in and it was obvious that she was worried when she asked, "Father? Are you alright?"

Hades looked away from his empty hands and up to his nephew and daughter, who were both looking at him with concern clear in their eyes. Inside him, he still could not get over the shock that he felt at that very moment, but could feel enough steadiness in him to give a response.

"Persephone is…."

He then murmured the exact word that was the last word written by Persephone; the last word he read before the parchment fell away.

"Pregnant."

Suddenly, Hades wasn't the only one being shocked by the news. Hermes' jaw fell open slightly and his eyes widened in surprise. He too was overcome with as much shock and surprise as Hades was.

The only one who wasn't affected by the news was Macaria, who was looking up at both her father and half-uncle in confusion. "I don't get it," she whined cluelessly. "What's 'pregnant'? What happened to Mother?"

She did not get her answer straightaway because the two men around her were still trapped in their frozen state of shock and surprise. But somehow, there was a new mood that was beginning to coat the air; interlacing with the shock and surprise that already lingered between them. The mood seemed to be bright and easy; the common reaction after hearing good news, no doubt.

Suddenly, Hades, who still kept quiet, walked to Macaria and slid his hands under her underarms to lift her so that her orange eyes met his black ones. She searched her father's very dark eyes for an answer to her question, but was suddenly distracted by the smile that was slowly forming on his lips.

In a soft and gentle voice, Hades told her, "This means that you'll have a new younger sibling soon, my dear."

* * *

Author's note:

Calm down from the previous chapter people!

Okay! So Hades is confused, shock, baffled, but yet happy at the news of Persephone's pregnancy! And awww! Little Macaria is so confused! I bet they can't wait for her to come back with the new baby she's carrying!

By the way, I would like to give a big thanks to all of you. I had reached 100 reviews in only 13 chapters! That's amazing! Thank you very much for making my day! :)

See you on Monday!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	15. PART 2: Melinoe - Chapter 6

**_Told From Demeter_**

Needless to say, Demeter had been angry that Persephone had seen Hades behind her back and that she had lied to her. Of course, it was reasonable that she would; she had put her utmost trust in her, but yet Persephone still lied to her.

However, thankfully, Demeter had managed to let go of her anger quite a while later, and the tension died away then.

Now knowing that her daughter was pregnant with her second child with the Underworld God-King, Demeter began to give extra care to her. She made sure that Persephone was well-nourished and had plenty of rest to calm down her moments of fatigue and vertigo; it was just like how she was when her daughter was first pregnant with Macaria. Despite the fact that she was disappointed that Persephone had conceived this child from a forbidden tryst, Demeter could not deny the fact that she felt slightly elated that she was going to have a second grandchild.

Soon, Persephone's belly began to swell noticeably, now clearly signifying her pregnancy. No sooner than later did word reach Mount Olympus, and many heartiest congratulations and well-wishes were instantly sent to her via Hermes. One day, Artemis, Athena and Apollo even came to the cottage to personally give her their well-wishes, with Apollo trying hard to ignore Demeter's glare on him.

Despite being furious that Persephone had seen her husband without her knowledge and behind her back, Demeter still gave her the freedom to roam around on her own, especially since she knew that her daughter would want to spend a lot of time basking in the beauty of the outside with her new unborn child. But Demeter was more cautious to make sure that her daughter had no contact of any kind with _him_. She would also spend plenty of time with her to keep an eye out for her, but will send her to be under the care of Hestia or Artemis – though mostly Hestia – whenever she was called away on duties, just to be safe.

But after three months, Demeter started to feel a familiar aching sadness in her heart, because the six months were up and Persephone was to return to the Underworld – and to _him –_ once again.

On the morning of that day, as Persephone sat at her vanity table and brushed her hair, Demeter sat on the edge of her bed and watched her. This was some sort of ritual on the morning of Persephone's leave; she would brush her hair at her vanity table while Demeter sat on her bed and watched her. But this time, instead of focusing her gaze solely on her daughter, her eyes would sometimes wander down to Persephone's pregnant belly.

Demeter suddenly found herself wondering about how the baby would turn out. She thought to herself of the fact that when Persephone had been pregnant with Macaria, she had spent majority of the pregnancy and even gave birth on the Aboveworld. That could explain what made little Macaria just as bright as her mother. But since it was already obvious that Persephone would spend majority of this pregnancy down below in the Underworld and it was very likely that she would give birth there, Demeter wondered if this child would turn out to have a more predominant dark aura, just like its father.

A knock on the door was what tore Demeter out of her thoughts but made her heart plunge deeper into grief and sadness. She watched with sad eyes as Persephone stood up from her chair and left the room to answer the door to tell Hermes to wait a few more minutes.

When Demeter exited Persephone's bedroom, she was immediately embraced by her. She returned the embrace with fondest affections, her arms wrapping around Persephone tenderly with her face buried in her sweet-smelling russet hair.

"Goodbye, Mother," Persephone murmured in a soft voice. "I will see you in six months. I will miss you."

Holding back tears that threatened to fall, Demeter replied in a mournful tone, "I will miss you as well, dear daughter of mine. Every time you leave me for six months, I will always miss you. How I wish that you could spend at least one more day with me."

Persephone sighed at her mother's words. This was not the first time she had heard it, but the words still managed to make her feel absolutely sad and pitiful.

"Mother, you know I cannot do that," Persephone answered, firm but gently. "I must spend an equal amount of time with both you and Hades. It's only fair. Please do not weep, Mother."

Internally, Demeter grimaced and felt angry stabbing at her heart at the thought that Hades had more than his fair share of Persephone's time and that Persephone herself had allowed it, but she forced herself to not bring that matter up. She did not want to sour the moment even more than it already was.

With a sigh, Demeter hugged her once again and breathed her 'Goodbye' and 'I love you'. Persephone returned the gesture and gave a kiss to her cheek and a final gentle squeeze before she willed herself to turn away and walk out the door.

When the door had been shut, the loneliness that had always haunted Demeter began to set in. She let out a heavy sigh, hoping with all her heart that she would once again be able to cope with the loneliness for the next six months.

* * *

Author's Note:

Gosh! I had a family reunion today at my house, and I was so busy preparing and having fun that I nearly forgot to update the story! But thankfully, my older sister, who knew that I was a fanfiction author, asked me about the story, and I remembered! So thanks, sis!

So anyway, at least Demeter's not being pissy, but she's still upset because Persephone's about to go back to the Underworld. Poor Demeter... (well... at this point of time, I shall give her my pity)

And thus Persephone returns to the Underworld... On Wednesday!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	16. PART 2: Melinoe - Chapter 7

_**Reunion**_

Cerberus, the three-headed hellhound and lone guard of the Underworld, barked enthusiastically when he saw his mistress once again. Persephone, who was being held in the flying Hermes' arms, gave him a smile and a wave just before she was finally brought deeper into the depths of the Earth.

Very soon, the great and vast river Styx, with its eerie glow and consistent hanging fog, came into view. Just as the soles of Hermes' winged sandals touched the soil of the Underworld, a large black ferry emerged out of the fog and reached the banks. Persephone stepped forward just as the cloaked ferryman, Charon, bowed and greeted in his low voice, "Welcome back home, Queen Persephone."

Persephone smiled to Charon and bowed her head in greeting. "Hello, Charon. Very nice to see you again." She managed to catch a hidden hint of a smile on his lips that was hidden from the shadows of his hood.

Persephone turned to face Hermes and hugged him goodbye. Hermes returned the embrace and told her that he would see her soon, probably when he has business to do in the Underworld. Then, he helped Persephone get on the ferry and watched as she was being rowed off before flying away and back up to the surface.

As Charon steadily steered the boat towards the land that held the magnificent palace, he couldn't help but glance at the swell of Persephone's belly. "How goes your pregnancy, your grace?" he inquired. "I hope you are faring well as you carry the King's new child within you."

Persephone turned to look at Charon and replied with a soft smile, "So far, it has been fine, Charon. Thank you for asking. Although, I wished that my lord had been there with me. My daughter as well. Thankfully, I will have just that very soon."

At that moment, Charon couldn't suppress a smile from forming on his lips when he said, "On the contrary, your grace, you will have it now."

It was then the ferry finally approached the other side of Styx. After Charon maneuvered it to be parallel to the river banks, he assisted Persephone in getting off the boat. Just as one of her feet touched land, Persephone heard a childish voice right ahead of her; a voice which sounded all too familiar and which she had been missing for so long.

"Mother!" Macaria called out to her in a jubilant voice as she rushed down the tiered steps to her. Behind her, Hades followed at a slower pace, watching her with a small smile on his lips.

Seeing her daughter instantly brought a smile to Persephone's face and sent her happiness soaring. When both feet were finally on land, she wasted no time and immediately bent down slightly and outstretched her arms just in time for her daughter to run in to. As Macaria hugged her as big as she could, Persephone embraced her affectionately and lovingly.

"My little flower! I have missed you so much!" she exclaimed in between giggles. "How have you been, my precious one?"

Pulling away a bit from her mother's embrace, Macaria looked up at her with her bright orange eyes and replied cheerily, "I'm very good, Mother. Father and I had so much fun together. Sometimes, we play together in the Elysian Fields, and I would also play with some children there. But I also had plenty of fun with Lady Hecate, Thanatos and Charon. Well, only if they are not busy with work."

Persephone leaned in to kiss her daughter's forehead before saying, "That's wonderful, Macaria."

And then, she finally rose to her full height just as Hades stood in front of her. Macaria stepped aside, allowing her to take a step closer to him so that she could wrap her arms around his neck and give him a kiss to his lips.

"Hades," she murmured in a whisper when she pulled away. "How I have missed you."

Hades smiled and gave another kiss to her lips, and it was then Persephone felt his hands placing themselves on the sides of her swollen belly, his thumbs caressing it through the soft silk of her white dress.

He looked down at the protruding swell and Persephone swore that his dark eyes seemed to become brighter as he gazed at it. As his smile turned wider and he ran his hands over it, he said in a gentle voice, "My new child… Has it been good to its mother?"

Placing her hands on top of where his were, Persephone's own smile became wider and she answered, "It has been very good to its mother. And now, I know that it too will be very good to its father."

Suddenly, another hand – a smaller hand – was placed on the underside of Persephone's pregnant belly. As her other hand reached up to touch it, Macaria asked quizzically, "Mother, what has happened to your belly? Why have you become fat?"

Hearing the last word spoken from his daughter's lips made Hades frown in disapproval. But before he could gently reprimand her for saying such a thing to her mother, Persephone looked at him with a slight frown and a shake of her head, telling him to not do such a thing because their daughter did not know any better. Not wanting to upset both his wife and his daughter, he kept quiet.

Turning to look at her daughter, Persephone answered, "Mother is not becoming fat, little one. Mother is simply carrying your father's new child, and your new sibling."

Macaria then began to look confused. "If Mother is carrying my new sibling, why is it inside Mother?" she questioned with a clueless gaze. "How did it get inside your belly? Can it come out? I want to see it."

All of a sudden, Persephone pressed her lips in nervousness, wondering to herself how exactly she was going to explain how pregnancy worked to her young daughter, whose mind was still completely pure and naive. But luckily for her, Hades replied hurriedly, "It cannot come out now, Macaria."

Before Macaria could even ask why, he said, "We will tell you when you are older, my dear."

Luckily for the both of them, Macaria did not ponder on the thought further and thus did not question about it anymore. Shortly after, the three of them went back inside the palace, ready to spend the six months they have together as a family.

* * *

Author's Note:

Oh, little Macaria! You're so cute! :)

I am feeling absolutely sleepy right now. I'm pretty worn out from my theater training and rehearsals (it's my extra school activity; that explains the mask that is my profile picture) because we're having a performance somewhere in April, so I'm expected give it my all from the month onwards!

So anyway guys, I have to say that I'm glad that many of you like this fic so far! I've been scrolling through Tumblr one day and I found out that somebody had actually somewhat promoted me in their blog. You don't how absolutely happy I felt :)

Anyway, as always, come back on Friday for the next chapter!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	17. PART 2: Melinoe - Chapter 8

_**Unexpected**_

It was near the end of Persephone's third month in the Underworld, and the pregnancy so far has been well. Hades, as expected, was big on her care and had arranged for her handmaidens to be at her beck-and-call all the time, telling them to always answer to her needs no matter what. Her handmaidens, ever so loyal and dutiful, obeyed without complaint. Aretha accompanied her most of the time, also being there to take care of Macaria as well.

When she was not performing her duties as queen and seated on her throne beside her husband's, Persephone could be found just about anywhere with Macaria, spending quality time with her and giving her lessons on singing, dancing and philosophy. At times, the both of them would also spend time with Hecate.

Today was such a time.

The three of them were in the garden of the palace, which was the only garden in the entirety of the Underworld. This garden was special as it was the only thing that could actually grow in the underneath, due to Persephone's earthly aura and psyche being bonded, although partially, to the realm. It was a relatively big garden whose bright colors stood out from the dull colors of the Underworld. Full of different colorful beautiful and sweet-smelling flora and evergreen trees, it even had a good view of Styx.

Persephone and Hecate were sitting on iron-wrought chairs at an iron-wrought table, drinking chalices of nectar as they chatted. Aretha stood nearby in attendance, standing with her back straight and her hands folded with etiquette on her front. As Persephone talked and drank with Hecate, she would also let her eyes wander to where Macaria was sitting on the grass, playing with her dolls.

Just then, another person made an appearance. This new visitor was a male, with deathly pale looks – he had ash-white hair that fell to his waist and ash-grey eyes that seemed to send a chill down anyone's spine.

However, none of the ladies were afraid of him. Instead, they smiled.

"Hello there, Thanatos," Persephone greeted politely.

Thanatos bowed in respect. "Greetings, Queen Persephone." When he straightened up again, he came forward and held out a scroll that was in his hand. "Lord Hermes had come by a while ago, delivering this letter from Lady Demeter to you," he said.

"Oh, dear! Hermes was here?" she exclaimed in disappointment. "How I wish I'd been there to see him."

Keeping a straight face, Thanatos replied, "There is no need to worry, my lady. Lord Hermes had been here for a fleeting minute, saying that he had other duties to attend to on the Aboveworld."

Persephone sighed in disappointment but nevertheless gave a small smile to him and thanked him for delivering the letter to her as she took it. Thanatos once again bowed before he turned to leave. However, he stopped for a while to pay some attentions to Macaria.

"Hello, Thanatos," Macaria said in a cheery voice as she looked up at her father's minister, who was also her godfather, with her bright orange eyes.

Thanatos' expression then changed when his lips pulled into a small smile. "Good day to you, your grace," he greeted with politeness and kindness.

Macaria then reached out a hand to him and he took it willingly. They held hands for a moment, being silent but smiling for each other.

Persephone couldn't help but notice the exchange, and discreetly watched as she unrolled her mother's letter.

It felt so soon when Thanatos withdrew his hand, telling Macaria that he must go to attend some duties. He told her that he would see her soon, and she nodded her head with an understanding smile. And then, she watched as he walked out of the garden and into the palace.

When he was gone, Macaria stood up from where she was and went to the table. Standing beside her mother's chair, looking up at her with wide eyes, she said quietly, "Mother, can I tell you something? But you must keep it a secret." Then, she looked at both Hecate and Aretha and said adamantly, "Lady Hecate and Aretha must keep it a secret as well."

Persephone looked at her daughter curiously and answered, "Of course you can, my dear."

"You have my word, young princess," Hecate proclaimed honestly.

"I will not tell anyone, your grace," the nymph servant promised with her head bowed slightly.

When she was sure that she had everyone's words, Macaria nodded her head firmly, but then started becoming meek by looking down, having her hands behind her back and shuffling her feet into the soft grass. This only made Persephone more curious to know what was going on with her daughter.

Persephone moved her hand so that her fingers were under Macaria's chin to tilt her head up in order for her amber eyes to meet her daughter's orange pair. With a gentle gaze, Persephone asked, "What's on your mind, Macaria?"

With anxiety clear in her eyes, Macaria said quietly, "I like Thanatos."

Persephone, Hecate and Aretha all looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Fidgeting slightly more, Macaria added hesitantly, "And I mean… _like _like… Thanatos."

It was still quiet for a few seconds.

And then the three grown ladies started giggling to themselves, causing Macaria's cheeks to start blushing bright red in embarrassment.

"Don't laugh at me!" she whined. "It's not funny!"

Her lips then began to quiver; a sign that she was about to break into tears. On cue, Persephone then stopped laughing and reached her hands out to cup her daughter's face.

"We're not laughing because we think it's funny," Persephone told her with a reassuring smile. "We're laughing because we think that it's very cute."

Rubbing the invisible tears from her eyes, Macaria asked uncertainly, "You do?"

"Well, of course, Princess," Hecate answered with a wide smile on her ruby red lips. "A child's crush is one of the most adorable things to exist. Although, do not mind me, but I find it strange that your crush would be Thanatos, since he does not seem to be the type that anyone would crush on."

Suddenly, Macaria exclaimed indignantly, "It's not strange! Thanatos is nice and friendly and I will _like _like him no matter what! He's a very sweet person to me! If only those silly mortals would stop making up stories of him being so scary, then people might actually like him more! "

Hearing Macaria's words about Thanatos suddenly made Persephone smile wider. The way her daughter defended the deity of death and proclaimed that she would like him regardless of what others thought seemed to somehow remind Persephone of the way she felt for Hades during the beginnings of their relationship until now.

In her heart, she was glad that her daughter knew how to accept someone despite their supposed flaws.

Leaning forward, Persephone kissed Macaria's forehead and said, "Good for you, Macaria. But you do know that you're still a bit too young for all these… 'things'…. right?"

Knowing the disappointing truth, Macaria sighed and nodded her head.

"Well, then. I think we should see what your father is up to now. Probably still in the throne room," Persephone said as she stood up from her chair.

But all of a sudden, she felt something wet trickle down her legs.

* * *

Author's Note:

Aww! Macaria, you get cuter every time! XD

If you all would like to know, I totally ship MacariaXThanatos. They're my second favorite Underworld couple! They may not exactly have a very super romantic relationship here, but at least it's good to know that the both of them are _very _fond of each other, am I right?

But what's this?! What has happened to Persephone?!

Find out on Sunday!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	18. PART 2: Melinoe - Chapter 9

_**Anxiety**_

Macaria did not know what had happened. It was so all of a sudden when her mother dropped to the grass on her knees and placed her trembling hands on her big belly as she started crying and whimpering out loud.

Hecate and Aretha suddenly cried out 'YOUR HIGHNESS!' at the same time and both of them rushed to her side urgently. As they held her arms with one of their hands and rubbed her back soothingly with their other, Persephone did not respond, for she continued to cry and whimper.

Macaria did not know what was going on, but she started to become frightened, especially at the sight of her mother looking in so much pain.

"Mother?!" she cried out in confusion with tears starting to stream down her cheeks. "Mother, what happened?! What happened?!"

Persephone did not seem to hear her, still too hurt from the immense pain that she was experiencing. Slowly and gently, Hecate brought her to her feet, grasping her arm firmly to give her the support to stand. As she urged Persephone to move back into the palace and make her way to her bedchambers, Hecate ordered Aretha to summon their lord, telling her that it was time.

Aretha immediately obeyed and quickly made haste. But before she moved off, she grabbed Macaria's hand and led her inside, away from her pained mother. Macaria did not tear her eyes away from Persephone until she was in the palace and her mother was out of her sight.

"Aretha, what happened to Mother?" Macaria continued to cry desperately as she rushed behind her nanny. "Why is she hurting so badly?"

Rushing quickly through the corridors but being careful of the young princess, Aretha answered instantly without looking at Macaria, "Your mother is going to have your new sibling soon, your grace. And we must find your father immediately."

* * *

Hades sat regally upon his throne, having just sentenced a soul to the Asphodel Plains. In the silence of the huge throne room, he inhaled a deep breath and exhaled with a soft sigh, feeling himself relax.

"Thanatos," he called for suddenly, looking down the tall marble dais he was atop on.

Thanatos, who was dutifully standing at the side of the bottom of the dais steps, looked up at him and asked, "Yes, my lord?"

"Where are my wife and my daughter?" Hades inquired.

"In the garden, my lord," Thanatos answered swiftly. "With Lady Hecate."

Hades nodded his head once at the answer. But then, his head snapped forward when the doors of the throne room were suddenly opened unexpectedly. It was then he saw Aretha walking quickly towards the dais, holding one hand of a crying Macaria.

"What is going on?" he questioned immediately at the sight of the tears in his daughter's eyes and wet streaks on her rosy cheeks. He stood up from his throne and made his way down the dais steps, his eyes never tearing away from the approaching two. When he had reached the floor at the same time the both of them came to a stop in front of him, Macaria instantly rushed to him and hugged his legs as she continued crying.

"What happened?" he questioned Aretha with a concerned, confused and questioning frown as he knelt down to take his daughter in his arms, hugging her gently and trying to comfort her.

Aretha, who was looking anxious and constantly wringing her hands, replied in a rushed and breathless voice, "My lord…. Lady Persephone…"

At hearing his wife's name, Hades suddenly became more alert and filled with worry.

"What has happened to my wife?" he questioned instantly as he stood up, lifting Macaria, who was now sniffling quietly, in his arms. "Is she alright?" he continued to probe urgently.

With anxiety still clear in her eyes, Aretha replied in a very urgent voice, "My lord, Lady Persephone is about to go into labor. Lady Hecate had taken her to the bedchambers."

Upon hearing the news, Hades immediately exclaimed in a loud and shocked voice, "What?!"

Macaria, Aretha and Thanatos both jumped at his sudden loud outburst. But then, before anyone could say anything else, Thanatos and Aretha were very well aware of the fact that Hades had started running for the opened doors, with Macaria still being held in his arms.

As the King rushed to the foyer and made his way up the steps of the grand staircase, the little princess in his arms held on tight to the silk of his exomis, quiet in her fear and confusion of what was happening.

* * *

As she lay in the middle of the bed that she shared with her husband, Persephone continued to cry hot tears of pain. Hecate sat right beside her on the bedside, holding her hand and wiping away the sweat that was beading on her forehead with a cool piece of cloth. All around the bed, several female servants were preparing for the birth.

"Ssshhh…." Hecate whispered to Persephone in an attempt to soothe her. "It will be alright, your grace. You will be alright."

Persephone let out another cry of pain when she felt another painful contraction, and she knew that the baby was about to come out soon. Taking rapid deep breaths to calm herself, she whimpered, "Hades… I need Hades… Please…"

Hecate was about to tell her that he was sure to come soon, but was cut short when the King himself had thrown open the doors and immediately made his way towards the bed. Hecate moved away from Persephone's side just in time for Hades to take that place, grasping his wife's hand and caressing the side of her tear-stained and sweat-streaked face with the palm of his hand.

"Persephone… Love… I'm here…" he murmured softly to her before planting a kiss to her hand.

Persephone's bleary tear-filled amber eyes moved to him, but she suddenly snapped it shut and cried out in pain at another painful contraction that came within her.

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm very glad that many of you loved the previous chapter, but now the moment of truth has arrived.

Would Persephone be able to give birth safely? How would Hades react, being beside her in her time of labor? And how exactly would Macaria cope with the thought of her mother in so much pain?

Find out in the next chapter on Tuesday!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	19. PART 2: Melinoe - Chapter 10

_**The New Child**_

Aretha and Thanatos had arrived to the fourth floor shortly after Hades and Macaria. Aretha went into the room, joining the other female servants, and shut the door, leaving Thanatos with a sniffling Macaria.

Macaria quietly moved to lean against Thanatos' legs. Thanatos, slowly but willingly, rested a hand upon the top of her head and gently caressed. Usually, he would restrain himself from such ministrations with Macaria because she was the princess and the daughter of his lord, and because she was his supposed goddaughter. But he felt pity at the sight of the young princess' tears and, being so close and so very fond of her, could not stop himself from wanting to comfort her.

Macaria then looked up at him with tearful orange eyes and asked in a sad voice, "Is Mother going to be alright?"

With a soft smile and a gentle gaze, Thanatos replied, "She will be, your grace. She will be alright."

But in his thoughts, he said _I hope so…_

* * *

Hades sat beside his laboring wife on the bed, holding on to her hand as she was grasping it tightly. As Persephone tried hard to give birth to his new child, he repeatedly kissed her forehead and her hand and whispered sweet nothings into her ear, trying very hard to soothe and comfort her.

He had been asked by the handmaidens if he wished to leave, as they thought that he wouldn't want to see the grueling process of childbirth. But he refused to do so as he wanted to be there for Persephone. His decision was firm and so they allowed him to stay.

Hecate took it upon herself to act as the midwife and stood at the foot of the bed, urging Persephone to give another push. Persephone pushed, but once again, it was futile. Hades, whose hand was being grasped tightly in Persephone's clenching one, continued to whisper to her gentle encouraging words.

Hecate became worried suddenly and her dark violet eyes looked up to meet Hades' frantic black eyes. "My lord, maybe we should take her to Mount Olympus," she suggested urgently. "The Goddess Eileithyia would be able to help her."

Persephone's new cry of immense pain was what made Hades reply sharply, "We can't! There is no time! Either she gives birth here or she risks doing it while we're on the way." But then, turning to Persephone, his voice took on a more gentle and soothing tone, "Breathe, my love. Everything will be fine. You are strong. You can make it through."

Persephone looked at him in desperation, and was able to find some comfort in the way his eyes looked at her lovingly and encouragingly. She held his hand tighter and continued to gaze into his eyes through her pain. Immediately, she found strength; she found strength to be able to make it through and that was what gave her the confidence to push once more.

Suddenly, she felt that it was finally time.

Persephone gave one more forceful push, and her screams became interlaced with a new cry.

* * *

Macaria still leaned against Thanatos' legs, one arm raised above her head because her tiny hand was holding onto his lean fingers. Thanatos never tore his eyes away from her, but he did so when he heard the Queen screaming once more into the air. He could feel Macaria flinch and let out another worried cry, and he gently tightened his grasp on her hand.

When Persephone's screams died down, Thanatos expected the sounds of her painful moans emanating next through the air. However, what he had expected did not come. Instead, something new happened.

The new sound that followed Persephone's scream was that of loud wailing. The powerful cry sounded very new and very raw; a fresh voice. It clearly did not belong to anyone who had first been in the bedchambers. It could only belong to one thing.

The King and Queen's new child.

"What was that, Thanatos?" Macaria asked him quizzically.

Looking down at her and giving her the barest hint of a smile, he answered, "It is your new sibling, your grace. Their body and soul has just entered this world."

Macaria's eyes noticeably widened in surprise and her lips parted in awe.

Inside the bedchambers, all was silent except for the continuous crying of the new baby. Macaria and Thanatos could hear the faint voices of the handmaidens and Hecate, but not of the King and Queen. After a while, the crying was silenced.

Suddenly, the doors of the bedchambers opened, instantly capturing Thanatos and Macaria's attentions. Hecate exited the room along with Aretha. There was a big smile on the witch's ruby red lips. Looking at Macaria, she said in a bright voice, "Princess, come inside and meet your new sister."

Hearing the news, Macaria suddenly perked up and rushed to the doors, with Aretha following right behind her. Hecate made her way to Thanatos' side, giving him a relieved smile.

When Macaria entered the room, the first thing she saw was her mother and father. Her father was sitting on the edge of the canopy bed, hovering over her mother, who was lying down in the middle of the bed, cradling a bundle in her arms. It was her father who noticed her first, and he gave her a big smile.

Extending out his arms, he beckoned to her, "Come here and see your new sister, dear."

Macaria excitedly ran into Hades' arms and he lifted her to be seated on his lap. Macaria was then facing Persephone, and she saw how completely and utterly tired and exhausted she looked. But despite the exhaustion, there was a tired but happy smile on her lips.

Persephone turned her head to look at Macaria, and then she shifted the bundle in her arms so that her daughter could see what's wrapped in it. Eagerly and curiously, Macaria took a look, and was surprised at what she saw.

She saw a sleeping baby with a red face that had her eyes closed and small lips were parted slightly as she breathed. But what made Macaria feel so overwhelmed was the aura that was radiating from this baby. There was a soft and faint black and white aura that shone around the baby, and it gave her both an enchanting but yet somewhat creepy effect.

"Woah…" Macaria breathed in amazement. "She's so pretty!" Then, she waved her hand in front of the baby and exclaimed gaily, "Hello, baby!"

Persephone smiled at the enthusiasm that Macaria was showing and chuckled. "We've chosen a name for your new sister," she told her in her soft and tired voice. "Your father gave her the name, and it is a very pretty name."

Looking at her mother questionably, Macaria asked, "What's the baby's name?"

Hades was smiling proudly at the sight of his newborn daughter in his wife's arms. In a soft murmur, he whispered, "Melinoe."

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm feeling so depressed from the huge load of schoolwork lately, and I had even break down when I got him because of how stressful it felt.

But luckily, I feel my spirits lifting up as I publish this chapter. It's only a little bit, but it is better than nothing.

Anyway...

Hooray! Melinoe has been born! And looks like she's already born with some unique traits of her own, don't you think? Maybe she is a _creepy _baby 0_0

See you on Thursday for the last chapter of the Melinoe Arc!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	20. PART 2: Melinoe - Chapter 11 (FINAL)

_**A Farewell**_

For the past two months, the Underworld and its citizens celebrated the newest addition of the divine family. Melinoe was treated properly as a princess of the Underworld, despite the fact that she still had yet to learn how to crawl. When news of her birth reached Mount Olympus, Hermes came along down to the Underworld bearing many words of congratulations and well-wishes from its citizens, and also the intentions to meet the new princess himself.

When Melinoe had finally opened her eyes, it was revealed to be of a _very _different color. Her eyes were a dark black with bright amber flecks; a mixture of both the eye colors of her father and her mother. But what was strange about her eyes was that, at times, it was able to _glow_. Even in a room with dimness, one could still see Melinoe's eyes, because it glowed eerily. However, being that this was the Underworld, nobody was that frightened of her. Instead, they saw it as a very unique and special trait of hers.

Hades and Persephone lavished Melinoe with a lot of their attentions, but they were mindful to not forget about Macaria. They knew of parents – or parent – on Mount Olympus who would always chose one favorite out of their number of children; take the very King of the mountain for example, and his favoritism towards Athena. The both of them did not wish to be those sorts of parents, so they were sure to treat both their daughters fairly. Luckily, Macaria seemed to love Melinoe as much as they did. She was always around her new baby sister, attracted to her like a bee was attracted to a flower.

Hades felt happy, being with his precious and beloved wife and their beautiful daughters.

But not for long.

Two months passed by, and Persephone's time in the Underworld was finally up. This time, when she was to ascend back up to the Aboveworld to reunite with her mother, her daughters were coming along with her to stay with her for six months.

Hades was obviously distraught and saddened.

When Hermes arrived to take Persephone and her daughters to the Aboveworld, he allowed some time for her to bid farewell to her husband. In their bedchambers, she and Hades continuously embraced and kissed each other.

"I'll miss you," Hades murmured as gave another sweet kiss to her lips. "I'll yearn for you."

Caressing his cheek with the palm of her hand, Persephone replied, "We'll see each other very soon, my love. Remember that Zeus had planned a celebration for Melinoe on Mount Olympus. Both of us should be there."

At the sudden remembrance of his younger brother's decision to organize a celebration for Melinoe, since she was the new Underworld princess, Hades groaned and rolled his eyes. "Oh, Zeus and his parties. He just wants to find a reason to get away from his duties."

"Be nice, Hades," Persephone said sternly. "At least he is being thoughtful for organizing one for her."

Hades sighed, but nodded his head in agreement. It was then he followed Persephone to the crib near their bed. She reached down to take Melinoe into her arms, and the babe was gazing at both her mother and father with her strange eyes.

"Look! Her eyes are glowing again!" Persephone exclaimed excitingly. Indeed, Melinoe's eyes were glowing again. The darkness of her eyes seemed to shine, and the bright amber flecks radiated brightly.

"It's beautiful," Hades said with a smile. He reached out a hand to caress his knuckles gently against the pale skin of her velvet-soft cheek. Melinoe smiled at the feel of her father's caress, and he sighed, "She's beautiful. Like you."

Persephone smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek before bringing Melinoe's face closer to his so that he could kiss her cheek. Hades did just that, and the baby smiled and giggled. Her tiny hands waved around for him. With a chuckle of a happy father, Hades gave her his index finger, and Melinoe clenched it tightly in one of her hands.

"I'm going to miss you, precious one," he sighed in disappointment, watching her laugh and smile. "I'm going to miss you, your sister and your mother."

Persephone seemed saddened at hearing her husband speak like this. Although she will admit that she does miss her mother, and her friends on Mount Olympus, terribly, she did not like to be parted from him as much as he did. What's more, Macaria was sure to miss her father as well.

Quietly, the both of them, along with Melinoe, made their way downstairs, where Hermes waited in the foyer with Macaria. At the sight of her father, Macaria rushed to him and threw her arms around his legs. Hades knelt down to her level and brought her into a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you, Father," she said with a sad frown. "I will remember to write to you in Mother's letters, like I always have."

Hades pulled Macaria away a bit to look at her in the face. He gazed into her sad-looking orange eyes and said gently, "I will miss you as well, sweetheart. And I know that you will. But promise me that you will be a good girl to your mother and grandmother and that you will also take care of your baby sister, alright?"

Obediently, Macaria nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his neck in a sweet hug. Hades hugged her back gently before letting her go and rising to his full height to embrace Persephone once again. He hugged her and kissed her forehead before bestowing a kiss upon Melinoe's forehead. When they had said their 'I love you' to each other and bid each other farewell, Persephone took hold of Macaria's hand and made her way to Hermes.

But she was stopped when Hades grasped her wrist and leaned into whisper into her ear, "I will be sure to make a few surprise visits to you, my love."

Persephone could not help but smile gladly.

* * *

_End of _PART 2: Melinoe

* * *

Author's Note:

Alright! This is the final chapter for the Melinoe Arc!

And up next is... THE ZAGREUS ARC!

Let me tell all of you that I am super hyped to start the next arc. Anyone can guess why? I'll give you a hint; It has a lot of drama in it. In fact, I think it would be the most dramatic arc in this fanfic!

So please do stay tune for the first chapter of the Zagreus Arc, which will be published on Saturday!

Are you guys excited?

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	21. PART 3: Zagreus - Chapter 1

_**A Quiet Night**_

Hades and Persephone were lying on their bed, about to turn in for the night. He was lying flat on his back with his arms crossed behind his head, acting as a cushion, and his eyes gazing up at the high canopy above him. She was lying on her front on top of him, her head resting comfortably on his bare chest and the tip of her pointer finger tracing invisible runes on his hard and strong musculature.

Under the sheets, they were both in the nude, having finish making love.

They both had contented smiles on their lips, clearly having enjoyed their passionate conjugal activity. They were silent, not saying a single word to each other throughout their love session. But why were words needed to speak of their love when their previous actions already spoke loud enough?

They were quiet until Persephone shifted upwards to kiss him on his lips. Hades welcomed her rosy lips onto his and they kissed with so much passion that they found themselves gripping onto each other's hair for more of the taste of each other's lips. It took every bit of strength for both of them to pull away for a breath of fresh air.

Breathlessly, Hades gasped, "That was amazing…"

Persephone grinned and gave him another kiss that drawled from his lips to his cheeks to his ear. Feeling her hot breath fanning his warm skin, he heard her whisper to her, "Amazing as it always has been, and always will be, my loving Hades…"

Hades turned his head so that his lips caught hers once again and they resumed kissing as they held on to each other as though their lives depended on it. It would have progressed on to another even passionate moment until…

"Mm… Hades…" Persephone breathed as she tried to pull away from him. "There's a knock on the door…"

Feeling dissatisfied that his wife was about to pull away, Hades held on to her tighter and began to trail kisses down her jaw to the curve of her neck as he whispered huskily against her skin, "Don't answer it… Just pretend to be asleep… Whoever it is won't know…"

She felt her heart racing and her skin flushing at the feel of her husband's lips and she sighed in pleasure. But just as the haze of ecstasy was about to cloud her mind, she was being prevented of it by the continuous knocking on the door.

"Hades, what if it's the girls?" she said as she pushed herself off him. Thankfully, she was successful, and Hades growled in disapproval and glared at her for not going on. But Persephone ignored the weight of his glare and got off the bed, proceeding to wear her silk night robe and tie the sash securely around her waist as she made her way to the door.

She quietly opened the door to just a mere few inches, creating a small crack for her to see through. She scanned the dark corridor ahead of her before bringing her eyes down to the floor. It was there she saw the knocker.

Pulling the door open wider, she asked gently, "What's wrong, my darling?"

Right in front of her, just outside the doors, stood little Melinoe.

Even young, it was obvious that Melinoe had inherited a fair share of traits from both Hades and Persephone, both in looks and personality. Her hair, silky straight and shoulder-length, was black with streaks of russet. Her eyes were strange; dark black with flecks of bright amber. Her eyes also had a very special ability; they could actually glow in the dark, which they were doing right now. It gave her a very enchanting look, though it still might seem very scary and eerie to some.

As for personality, she could be gentle and sweet like Persephone, but, like Hades, she could also be firm and terrifying, especially with her uncanny ability to scare anyone – except her parents, sister, and most of her close Olympian family members and the Underworld deities – easily with her spooky eyes and her great talent of mimicking the dead spirits with spine-chilling whines and eerie silence.

Melinoe looked up at her with her glowing eyes and said in a quiet childish voice, "Mother, I heard some voices. I think they may belong to the spirits. Can I go to check it out?"

Before Persephone could say anything, Hades appeared, now donning a loose tunic and a pair of sleeping trousers. Looking at his youngest daughter, he asked, "Why would you want to that, my dear?"

Sliding her glowing gaze to her father, who was looking at her with a curious frown, Melinoe shuffled her feet and said, "I'm curious, Father. Besides, I'm not that tired, and I've always wanted to spend time with the spirits." She looked back at her mother and pleaded in a hopeful voice, "May I go? Please?"

Hades pursed his lips in disapproval while Persephone sighed. This wasn't the first time Melinoe had asked for such a request. Although they hoped to give Melinoe anything she wished, they did not allow her to interact with the souls on her own as of yet. They knew that she had a very odd interest in the souls and was so very fascinated in them, but they just did not want her to be too involved with them as of yet.

"Melinoe, we've talked about this," Persephone reminded her as she knelt down to level her face with her daughter's. "It's not yet time for you to see them on your own."

Melinoe looked disappointed and sighed, "I know, Mother. But I just wish-"

"You will have that chance soon, precious one," Hades cut her off smoothly in a gentle and assuring voice. "But right now is not that time. Now, it's past your bedtime."

Melinoe sighed in disappointment, but did not object to her parents' final words. "I understand," she said. "I will listen to you, Mother, Father."

Hades smiled at his young princess' obedience and bent down to give her a kiss to the top of her head. When he withdrew, Persephone took her into her arms and carried her back to her bedchambers. Hades went back to bed, discarding his tunic because he preferred to sleep shirtless.

Persephone came back soon, saying with a sigh as she quietly shut and locked the door, "She tried to get me to reconsider, but I told her no."

After taking off her robe and putting on a flowing nightgown, she slid under the sheets beside her husband as she said with a roll of eyes, "She definitely takes her persistence from you."

Wrapping an arm around her, Hades chuckled heartily and gave her a kiss before bidding her goodnight and falling asleep.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hello there! And welcome to the first chapter of the Zagreus Arc! :D

Okay, I know people are probably going to write in the comments about how Melinoe was supposed to be half-black and half-white, as how actual Greek mythology say she was. So I will take this chance to say that I'm not going with that. In my version, Melinoe has a half-black and half-white _aura_, but her looks are a mix of Hades and Persephone's. Besides, some sources say that the 'half-black half-white' trait doesn't necessarily mean her looks. It could just mean how she represented the dark side of Hades and the light side of Persephone.

Take this as my own interpretation of her. Like how Macaria looks like her mother, Melinoe will look like both of her parents. Can anyone guess how Zagreus might look like?

Anyway, a lot of you have been asking the same question in the comments, and so I shall answer; Yes, the 'villain' will appear in the Zagreus arc.

But please don't go to any conclusions yet! The villain won't be a 'super' villain who would murder anyone or anything. The 'villain' would just serve as the main obstacle in this arc, and the one who will bring a lot of problems for our dear Underworld couple.

Tune in on Monday for the next chapter!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	22. PART 3: Zagreus - Chapter 2

_**The News**_

Three days ago, the great Zeus himself came down to the Underworld for a 'visit', though Hades knew very well that his younger brother came to his realm only to have some time away from Hera, who was most probably having one of her moods again. Zeus even had some time with his daughter Persephone and her two daughters – his grandchildren (or, less commonly, his nieces). Hades was around them as well, though he had, at some points of time, left them to attend to his duties as the Underworld King.

After Zeus had left, Persephone started to fall sick.

Many of the Underworld citizens just thought their queen must be having a fleeting illness that was sure to go away soon, since she was a strong goddess. But when Persephone complained of having constant nausea and vertigo, Hades became very suspicious. The illnesses that Persephone was feeling seemed so very familiar to him and he couldn't help but think that if she was…

To be sure, he had Hecate come to check on her to see if his suspicions were correct.

Hades was standing outside his room, where Hecate was examining Persephone. He had only been outside by himself for a few minutes until he heard someone calling out to him.

"Father? Why are you outside your room?"

He turned his head to see his two young daughters approaching him. Melinoe was skipping towards him, while Macaria was taking graceful steps from behind.

Macaria had grown noticeably, evidenced in her height – which was the most obvious indication – and her more defined and ever-beautiful facial features. She was beginning to look and act more and more like her mother; with warm and earthly features and a gentle and sweet personality. But other than that, she still had a childish demeanor, though she does seem to be maturing slightly.

When the both of them came to a stand beside him, Hades said to them, "Your mother is feeling sick, and I had asked for Lady Hecate to check on her. I am merely waiting outside to give them some privacy."

"Why?" Melinoe asked curiously.

"Because I am a man and the both of them are women," Hades replied. "It is only proper for a man to give women some privacy if they ask for it. Anyway, what have you two been doing since breakfast?"

"Oh, we went to Charon and he let us ride his ferry while he worked!" Macaria answered. She continued on in a gentle voice, "A lot of the souls were crying, but I talked to them and told them that it will be okay. I told them that if they were on the best behavior in front of you, then it would be okay. I can tell for sure that some of the good souls will listen to my advice, but I know that the bad souls will not."

"I see," Hades said with a nod and a smile. He knew of Macaria's habit of talking to the souls, giving them some comfort and assurance before their time of judgement. Though such a thing was previously unheard of in the Underworld, he was alright with his daughter doing so, because he was proud of how responsible she seemed to be as she does it, treating it as though it were her duty.

Suddenly, Melinoe exclaimed, "There were so many souls today! They all looked so fascinating!" Then, in a hopeful childish voice, she asked, "Father, can I please go to the Asphodel Plains? I know that you said that I can only go to the Elysian Fields, and you already said last week that I am never, ever, ever supposed to go to Tartarus in my entire life. But at least can I see the Plains? Just one time?"

Once again, he has heard of such a request from his youngest daughter. And once again, Hades said sternly with a shake of his head, "Not now, Melinoe. You are not old enough."

Upon seeing Melinoe's disappointed face, he sighed and knelt down to be at her level. With his finger, he tilted her chin upwards so that her eyes met his. In a gentle voice, he said, "I'm only denying you now because you are not ready for it yet, and I just wish to keep you safe until I am sure that you are ready. Just be patient, my dear."

Melinoe – ever so obedient to her father – nodded understandably and Hades smiled. But just then, the doors of his bedchambers opened. He rose to his full height and turned to meet Hecate, who had just taken a step out of the room.

"So? Is what I think true?" he immediately questioned her, wanting to know the answers now. "Is she…?"

Hecate's beautiful face was solemn at first. But then, her scarlet red lips slowly spread into a big enthusiastic smile. And it was then Hades knew the answer.

"Yes, my lord," the witch said in a proud voice. "Lady Persephone is with child."

* * *

Hera was sitting on a plush armchair near to the hearth of one of her personal rooms, looking out the floor-to-ceiling window at the scenery of the dull grey sky. However, the glass panels of the tall window were fogged and etched with bits of ice and snow. She could only see little of the dark grey clouds that looked heavy with coldness, the white flecks of snow that fell from the clouds and the faint motion of cold freezing breezes.

Due to the time of frost that her _dear_ sister Demeter had brought in her grief, many of the deities were forced to stay in the palace, seeing that they cannot do much now that the Earth was completely barren and frozen. Not used to having so many deities around, Hera secluded herself in this personal room of hers to have some peace and quiet.

However, it was too quiet. Zeus wasn't anywhere around since morning, giving her a very brief explanation that he had gone to see their brother Poseidon. But Hera was not a stupid idiot. She knew very well what he was actually going to do.

What else would he do other than be off to see another woman? Or find a new mistress if he didn't currently have one?

Hera wanted to be angry. She wanted to track him down and give him and his bloody lover a piece of her mind and a big comeuppance. She wanted to bring them misery for making her seem like a fool. She wanted to curse Zeus for once again betraying her. She wanted to damn him to Tartarus for once again making her go through the painful sting of being cheated on and having to deal with his once-again infidelity.

But for some reason, she found that she couldn't be bothered to do so. She guessed that it was because she had already given up on him a long time ago. She knew that if she acted in ferocious retaliation, as she had the several many times before, that man-whore who she now seem to didn't bother to think of as her 'husband' would not even bother to listen.

Hera sighed heavily to herself, her eyes still locked on the window.

Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door. Hera hadn't expected any visitors and she thought that nobody would come see her while she was by her lonesome. However, she remained nonchalant, merely turned her head to one side and called out in a voice loud enough for the knocker to hear, "Enter."

Hera heard the door open, but she did not turn her head to look at the guest. Her eyes stayed looking out of the window. It was only until whoever it was that had entered was now standing beside her chair and bowing to her did she look.

"What is the purpose of your presence here in my private room, Hermes?" she questioned the messenger with a straight face.

Hermes stood at attention for her. He always did; it was his usual attitude around her due to the fact that she was the Queen, even though she was also his 'step-mother'. Keeping his spring green eyes looking straight ahead, staring with focus at a wall, he announced, "I bear news from Lord Hades to his close family and the other Olympians."

_News from Hades?_ Hera thought to herself curiously. "What news would that be?" she inquired.

Still standing at attention and keeping his eyes focused ahead, Hermes answered instantly, "Lord Hades has announced that Lady Persephone is with child."

Ah, so that was what it was. Her older brother was about to have another child. It would be his third one, and Hera knew that he would have been delighted. She had met his first two children – his two daughters – on numerous occasions, usually when the princesses' came with their father to some festivities on Mount Olympus. Though she have never once come in contact with them, she could see very well that Hades' daughters were very much like their parents in so many ways.

Hera then felt happy that Hades was having another child. She was happy that her dear brother – he was dear to her because he was the only brother who actually showed her care and affection – would be a proud father of another. She knew that he would wish for her to bless Persephone with a safe pregnancy and that she would be able to take care.

So Hera started to think of words of congratulations for Hades before telling Hermes to relay it to him when he was down in the Underworld again.

But all of a sudden, a thought stopped her.

Didn't Zeus went to the Underworld just a few days ago?

* * *

Author's Note:

Many of you proclaim that you finally know who the 'villain' would be. But after reading this chapter, have you truly realized?

Persephone's pregnant, and Hades' absolutely delighted. But yet, not all good things would lead to more good things, right?

See you on Wednesday, dear readers.

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	23. PART 3: Zagreus - Chapter 3

_**Vicious Confrontation**_

Pulling his lips away from Persephone's, Hades gazed at her with loving eyes as one of his hands rose to cup her cheek. Persephone leaned into his palm, sighing at the feel of his warm skin on hers.

"My lovely Queen… My loving wife," Hades murmured happily. "You really don't know how happy I am to know that you are carrying my new child… Already you gifted me with two wonderful and beautiful daughters, but now you will gift me with yet another child… How blessed I am to have you…"

Persephone leaned forward to give him another kiss. "My darling Hades. I myself feel blessed to have you as my husband and Macaria and Melinoe as my daughters by you. I know for sure that I will love your new child within me as much as I do you and them."

Hades returned the kiss with much love and passion. They let themselves fall into the moment as the both of them were the only ones in the throne room at the moment. The souls were not to enter until a few minutes later, so they made very good use of the free time they had in the meanwhile.

But just then, their moment of affection was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Hades growled under his breath, "Damn it. There _always_ has to be a distraction."

Persephone sighed but pulled away and sat straight up on her throne. Tucking a loose lock of her hair behind her ear, she told him, "You might as well answer it, Hades. They might think that something had happened to their king and they would barge in to make sure that you were alright."

Hades in turn gave a disappointed and annoyed sigh, but nonetheless nodded his head in agreement. Taking a deep breath and sitting straight up in his throne, he called out in a loud commanding voice, "Enter."

The doors opened on instant, and Thanatos walked in with his back straight and his eyes business-like, but his pacing was noticeably quite hurried and urgent. Stopping just a few feet from the foot of the dais, he gave a bow and gave his greetings. He then quickly straightened up and announced, "My lord. Queen Hera had just arrived, and she requests an immediate audience with you."

Both Hades and Persephone were then overcome by surprise. Hera? What was she doing in the Underworld?

"Did she say why she was here?" Hades inquired his right-hand man curiously.

Thanatos replied, "She says that she wishes to settle a very important issue. She also says that she would like to speak to you immediately."

Still being confused at the news that his youngest sister was here in the realm, Hades looked over at Persephone with a frown. Persephone, who was just as confused as him, said, "You should give her your attentions, my lord. It may be important." Then, she stood up from her throne and said politely, "I should leave the both of you to converse privately."

But before she could take a step down the dais, Thanatos spoke up instantly, "Your Majesty. Lady Hera has also told me specifically that she wished for your presence as well."

That aroused Hades and Persephone's curiosity even more; though slightly more for Hades. In his thoughts, he wondered what exactly was so important to Hera that involved Persephone as well. He did not know whether to think that whatever it may be could be good or bad, but he certainly did not wish for the latter.

As they looked at each other in confusion, Thanatos continued on. "But my lord and lady. I must warn you that Lady Hera seemed to be… not in the best of moods at this moment."

Now Hades certainly wished that it was nothing bad.

Taking a deep breath, he finally said, "Very well then. Send my sister in."

Thanatos bowed his head once and turned to leave the room hurriedly. Persephone took back her seat on her throne, her eyes never leaving Hades' confused ones.

Suddenly, the both of them were very aware of a new and strong advancing presence in the throne room, and they simultaneously turned their heads ahead, immediately seeing the great Hera.

She donned a long and thick woolen mauve himation over the emerald green dress she was wearing underneath. Her reddish-mahogany hair was let loose in elegant waves and there was a golden band with a lone emerald centerpiece placed on the crown of her head.

She looked absolutely beautiful, even with her tightly-pursed red lips and the anger flaring in her honey eyes.

Hades stood in greeting for his sister; the only other sister who he was civil and quite close to. Outstretching his arms slightly as a show of welcome, he greeted with a smile, "Welcome, Hera. What brings you to -"

But he was cut off immediately when Hera suddenly snarled, "What did _you _do with him?"

Hades was confused at Hera's words, but it took him a few seconds to realize that it was directed at Persephone.

"Answer my question, you _wench_," Hera continued to spat as she came to a stop at the base of the dais. "What did you do with _my _husband?"

"What?" Persephone questioned in shock and confusion. "What are you talking about, Lady Hera?"

Hades stood quiet, watching the exchange between his wife and his sister. He was becoming more and more concerned and confused as the seconds passed. But he was becoming increasingly worried about what his sister had demanded to know; what did she mean what did Persephone do with Zeus?

With the scowl still locked on her face, Hera shouted angrily, "**DO NOT THINK THAT YOU CAN FOOL ME!**"

"Hera, what is the meaning of this?!" Hades finally exclaimed in a loud, demanding, and utterly confused voice. "What exactly are you accusing my wife of?"

Finally turning her attentions on him, Hera immediately replied in a menacing tone, "I do not find it _so _coincidental that your wife becomes pregnant just a few days after Zeus came to your realm, Hades. Do not take me as a fool when I say that I have a feeling that our _dear_ brother had lain with her."

"**WHAT?!**" Persephone exclaimed, outraged and in complete disbelief. Shooting up into a standing position from her throne, she immediately felt vertigo strike at her again, but she ignored it as she hotly denied Hera's allegations. "**That is absurd! I did not do anything of sorts with him! The child I bear within me belongs to Hades!**"

Persephone then looked at Hades in exasperation, but was taken aback by the clear look of disbelief in his eyes as he stared at her in confusion. He turned away from her to look back down at Hera just as she started speaking once again.

"Tell me, brother. Did you leave Zeus alone with your wife when he had come over for his 'visit'?" she questioned challengingly.

Hades' eyes suddenly began to look more worried and anxious as he recalled that he _did _in fact leave Persephone alone with Zeus at some points of that day, because he had to attend to some duties. He began to get more worried that something _may _have happened during those certain points of time.

"Hades, please!" Persephone cried out desperately, regaining his attentions. "Believe me when I say that I have done nothing with Zeus! Believe me! I am not lying! I can never lie to you! I swear upon Styx!"

Before Hades could bring words to come to his tongue, Hera sneered, "Zeus too had promised that he will never lie to me and swore upon Styx. But see what happens to me? Who knows? He could have instructed you to say that to hide your 'little secret' with him. And we all know that the 'great and mighty' Zeus has the power of immunity against Styx, and he could bestow that privileged power upon anyone. Including _you_."

Hades felt cracks spreading through his heart at that true knowledge. But he did not want to believe all that was happening. He did not want to believe the possibility that Persephone could have _cheated _on him with his younger brother; his fiendishly adulterous and philandering younger brother.

Persephone wasn't taking the situation any better and hot tears were starting to well up and burn her eyes. In another desperate attempt to convince her husband, she cried, "**No! Hades, don't listen to her! Please!**"

"Why so defensive, little _Kore_?" Hera taunted. "Afraid that he might do something to your _precious _child? Afraid that he might do something to that _bastard _growing inside you?" Suddenly, she laughed. "This is indeed _funny_. A bastard within a bastard."

At this point, neither Hades nor Persephone could take anymore of Hera's words.

"Just leave, Hera," Hades demanded his sister firmly, though one could clearly hear his voice threatening to break. He had the audacity to demand the very Queen of the Gods to leave. But at that moment, he was not talking to the Queen. He was talking to his youngest sister.

Hera looked at Hades hard in the eye, but found herself being intimidated by his stony but fearsome pitch black eyes. However, she did not wish to back down just yet.

Turning back to glare at Persephone, who now had broken down into tears, she warned menacingly, "Mark my words. Once that child is born from your womb, and I see that they bear even a _single _hint of resemblance to Zeus, I will make sure that it will never have the blessing to live another day."

And with that, Hera turned and walked away with her head held high. Finally, she disappeared from the room with the slam of the doors.

Instantly, Persephone rushed to Hades and wrapped her arms around him from behind as she buried her face into his back and began to cry.

But Hades did not even hug her back.

* * *

Author's Note:

Very good to some of you! You actually got the hint that Hera was the villain. I bet not many of you were expecting that, right?

Oh Gods! Hera's accusing Persephone of having an affair with Zeus, and Hades is getting all confused and in disbelief about this! This is seriously bad! Will this cause cracks to appear in Hades and Persephone's marriage?

Tune in on Friday for the next chapter!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	24. PART 3: Zagreus - Chapter 4

**_Marital Squabbles_**

It was quiet in the night and Zeus was silently making his way to his bedchambers.

He had been spending the whole day out with Poseidon, spending time with him in the middle of this time of winter. They had intended to keep an eye out for some… _lovely females_… but were disappointed to know that most of them had stayed inside their homes to escape the harsh cold of winter. Nevertheless, at least they got to spend some brotherly time with each other.

Their day went on to the late of night and, although hesitant, Zeus then made his way back to Mount Olympus. He felt restless, and since he couldn't find any new potential bedmate, he decided to ultimately spend the night with Hera.

All he could do now was hope that she wasn't in any of her moods.

When he had reached the tall majestic golden doors of his room at the end of the corridor, he stood right in front of it in silence and took deep breaths, preparing himself if ever Hera _was _in a mood. He hoped that she wouldn't be in one, but if she was, he hoped that it would not be _too_ destructive.

When he felt that he was ready, he pushed open the door quietly.

Immediately, he saw that the room was still illuminated brightly from the orbs of burning flames that floated above, just below the high ceiling. Zeus took a careful step inside and shut the door quietly behind him. He saw the large and majestic canopy bed that he shared with his wife was empty, so he instinctively turned his head to where her vanity table was.

True enough, there she was, sitting in front of the mirror, repetitively but gently running a hairbrush through her luscious hair of red and mahogany, dressed in a long and fitting cream-colored nightgown that brought out her assets some. Her honey eyes were focused on her reflection in the mirror, but Zeus could see how blank and masked she looked.

He braced himself for the worst.

Willing himself to smile for his queen, he made his way to her and, once standing behind her, placed his hands gently on her smooth, bare and slender shoulders and leaned in to give a tender kiss to the back of her head, inhaling her sweet and heavenly perfume.

Casting his gaze to the mirror, he noticed that Hera didn't even look at him, instead continuing to brush her hair as she blankly stared at herself.

Running his hand slowly down her arm, stopping her from continuing brushing, he asked, "How are you, my lovely queen?"

It was as though his words had ticked her off.

She slammed her brush down onto the smooth marble of the vanity table and turned her head to look – no, _glare_ – at him. The fluidity and sharpness in her movement caused Zeus to back up a step from her, watching her with wide and careful eyes.

"Have you heard?" she questioned him.

"About what?" he asked cluelessly, eyeing her carefully.

With a deep intake of air, she said in strain, "Your _lovely _daughter is pregnant again."

Becoming more curious and confused than he was knowing and enlightened, he asked, "Which one?"

All of a sudden and totally unexpected, Hera stood up instantly, her chair dragging loudly and noisily across the marble floor. Her stance was firm and rigid; tense, in overall. Her beautiful hands were clenched into tight, trembling fits at her sides. Her eyes were finally full of the anger that she was famous for having; the anger that could only be caused by Zeus.

"_Persephone_," she answered in a venomous spat. "_She _is pregnant."

At this point, Zeus was very confused. He was surprised to hear that Persephone was once again pregnant – this would be her third child – but he was more confused about why Hera was so immensely angered of that news. When Persephone had been pregnant the first two times with Hades' daughters, Hera had been happy for their older brother. So he wondered why this pregnancy was an exception.

"What has it got to do with you?" he questioned with his eyebrows pulling into a frown.

And just like that, Hera snapped.

"Oh, I don't find it _so _coincidental that she becomes pregnant just a few days after _you _had gone to the Underworld!" she snarled.

Zeus felt himself become filled with shock and outrage. What was this? He did not know what in Tartarus was Hera trying to accuse him of this time, but he knew for sure that he would not like it even one bit.

"What are you trying to imply, woman?" he demanded to know, bringing up the full force of defense within him. "Are you trying to say that – "

"And why shouldn't I?!" Hera interjected him fiercely in a voice that could be heard throughout the grand palace. "It's not as if you've never gotten a woman pregnant just a few days after seeing them! It wouldn't even be more surprising if you had finally decided out of sheer boredom to bed Hades' wife!"

The more Hera spoke, the more Zeus could feel anger growing inside him. It was hot and extremely reactive, very much like his lightning bolt. Speaking of which, he had to fight the urge to conjure one up now and throw it at his seemingly senile wife.

"**You truly are mad!**" Zeus erupted in fury. "**I understand that you've been furious with the rest of my mistakes, but this is too much! I have never even laid a hand on Persephone! Much less bed she who is our older brother's wife! That is absolutely preposterous!**"

Even with the very loud volume of his voice that has sure to have awoken all of the citizens of Mount Olympus, Hera did not seem to be the slightest bit intimidated. Maybe she was, but she had hid it behind her mask of anger very well.

She took several steps forward, minimizing the distance between her and her husband. This close, she screamed, "**Why in Tartarus should I believe you?! You've lied to and wronged me for so many years before, so why should I believe you now?! Even if you swore upon Styx, I will still never believe you, because you can be immune to the curse brought upon if you lied! I will never believe you as much as I don't believe that little **_**whore **_**who is your bastard!**"

Zeus' storm grey eyes glared, thunderously angered, at the blazing honey gold eyes of Hera, but he remained silent, his lips pursed tightly. He did not wish to continue arguing this nonsensical argument, because he knew himself that what Hera had accused him of was wrong and that Persephone was not pregnant with another of his illegitimate children. He decided there and then in silence that only time can punish Hera for her wrongful accusation.

Hera, on the other hand, did not stop as of yet. With a tone of venomous menace, she declared, "Once that child is born and I see even a hint of _you _in it, I will not hesitate to end its life the very second after. This, I swear upon Styx."

After that, the argument did not continue, but the tension did. Zeus and Hera slept far apart from each other on opposite sides of the bed, facing away from each other. One could almost feel the immense tension harboring in the large space on the bed between them.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hmm... A lot of you guys are seriously still curious to know whether - or are so _very _sure that - Zeus had raped Persephone or if Persephone herself had willingly slept with Zeus and did lie to Hades.

Come on, guys. You know me. I love Hades and Persephone too much to write about such a thing. Besides, Persephone's too loyal to Hades to do such a thing.

So, in truth, Persephone really didn't sleep with Zeus and she's not lying. Hera's just exaggerating and coming to conclusions too quickly (_and also being a complete bitch...)_.

And Hades... we'll just see how he is in the next chapter on Sunday. See you then!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	25. PART 3: Zagreus - Chapter 5

_**Confiding**_

"Thanatos?"

Thanatos looked away from the souls that were being ferried by Charon to beside him, looking down at the princess who was standing beside him on the banks of Styx and looking up at him with bright orange eyes.

With a smile, he greeted with a small bow, "Hello, Princess Macaria."

Macaria greeted him back with a slight bow of her head before moving closer to stand right beside him. Her eyes followed where his ash-grey ones were directed, and she could see the faint silhouette of her sister sitting beside Charon on the ferry, gazing intently at the souls who were dead silent.

But Macaria was not here for simple sight-seeing with Thanatos, as much as she would love to do so with the man she _like _liked. She was here because she wished to discuss with him important matters.

"Thanatos?" she said again, her head tilting up to look at him.

Thanatos met her orange eyes instantly and saw concern clearly in them. The concern seemed to seep from her gaze onto him, for he then asked her with equal concern, "Is something bothering you, your grace? Confide in me what that might be, and I will try my best to help you in every way I can."

Macaria let out a sigh and slid her eyes shut. "It is about Mother and Father," she admitted to him. "Whenever I see them, Father always looks quiet and upset and Mother would always look at him in worry and sadness. Both of them would be so distant from each other. I don't know what's going on between them, but I worry for their union."

Macaria sighed again and Thanatos then began to look at her in pity. He understood why she was worried. He too was worried about his lord, who had confided in him his uncertainty of whether or not to believe that Persephone had unfaithful to him with Zeus.

He remembered that conversation he had with him just a few days ago…

"_I don't know what to think, Thanatos," Hades said in frustration, his hands running through his disheveled pitch black hair._

_In the solitude of Hades' study, sitting beside his lord on a plush armchair, Thanatos replied, "I cannot give you a confirmed answer to this, my lord. But if I may, I think that Lady Persephone had done nothing of the sorts. She seems too dedicated to you to do such a thing." To give him more reassurance, he added, "Maybe Lady Hera is just… exaggerating." He was cautious to not use more harsher words about the great Queen, bearing in mind that she was his lord's youngest sister._

_That did not manage to appease Hades' troubled spirit. "Then Zeus might have done something!" he exclaimed erratically. "You yourself know of how he usually is around most women! He would even sometimes resort to trickery just to have himself between an unknowing woman's legs! And what would happen to Persephone? If it was true, Hera would most certainly not let her escape from her wrath. We already received many female souls who were killed by my sister just because they had unfortunately bedded my brother!" _

_He masked his face with both of his hands, his elbows planted onto his knees with his back hunched forward. Shaking his head, he muttered, "I don't want to believe that my wife had done such a thing with me… I don't want to… But my sister's accusations seemed so convincing… And many things she had mentioned about Zeus are so true… Gods above… I shouldn't have left her alone with him… I shouldn't have…"_

_Thanatos began to get more and more concern. This was the first time he had seen his lord in so much confusion and frustration. He, who was always level-headed and quick-thinking, had been reduced to such a mess over a matter concerning his wife and what might be her betrayal._

_He felt absolutely pitiful for him._

"Sometimes, in a marriage, there always tends to be a few disputes here and there," Thanatos told Macaria knowingly as he continued to gaze at Charon's ferry, which was now empty and rowing back to the other side to collect more souls. "Sometimes, it doesn't necessarily be brought out by the husband or the wife. Sometimes, it could be a third party who would come bringing their dispute."

Thanatos wouldn't know how exactly bad a fight in a marriage or a relationship could be, since he had no women before because he was constantly repulsed for being Death. But he knew that it could be very bad if the situation was dire. "It can lead to two ways. If the couple is willing to keep their marriage intact, they would find a way to work through it together. However, if one of them is not willing to settle it, or if they think that there is nothing left to save of the marriage, then it would crumble and collapse."

Young Macaria felt tensed at his words. _Two ways… _she thought to herself. But which way would her parents take? Considering how close they are, Macaria could sense that they would try to fix it. By what she saw of her parents, it looked as though the both of them were desperately trying to stay together, and she knew then that they still cherished their marriage.

But whatever dispute they were having; was it so serious? What could possibly have managed to make her parents distance themselves from each other? What's more, her mother's pregnancy was developing even more with each day that passed. Her health was delicate, and even one bit of strain on her may cause her to feel very weak.

She could only hope that her parents would find a way to stay together, cancelling out whatever dispute they had that may have come between them or brought upon them by this so-called 'third party'.

Quietly, Macaria lifted a hand to hold on to Thanatos'. She did not care if she was the princess and he was her father's minister. He was _her_ friend, and she could only dream that he may be something more to her when she has come of age. She held his hand gently, feeling comfort radiate from just his silence and their skins touching.

Thanatos grasped her hand back just as gently, wanting to give her hope.

* * *

Author's Note:

Another dose of MacariaxThanatos fluff! Seriously, I am so very in love with these two :D

But alas, by the looks of it, Hades and Persephone are going through cracks in their relationship. Hades is so confused; wanting to believe Persephone but can help but take Hera's accusation into consideration. Pregnant Persephone is trying so hard to hold herself to him, but he seems to be distancing himself from her.

Can things go right for our beloved Underworld couple?

Come back to find out on Tuesday!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	26. PART 3: Zagreus - Chapter 6

_**Hurt**_

Persephone stood in front of the door to Hades' study in hesitance. She had one hand raised, poised to knock on the door, while the other hand was placed delicately on her swelling belly.

For the past few minutes, she had been trying to muster up enough courage to convince herself to go into Hades' study to spend some time with him before she was to return to the Aboveworld later today. But she kept on feeling hesitant, thinking that maybe he did not want to speak with her. She was even more afraid if he might rebuff her.

Since that day when Hera came down to the Underworld to scream and curse at Persephone of her alleged affair with Zeus, Hades had become more and more distant from her, and it pained her a lot. Ever since that day, he was not the same as he was before. He continued to embrace her and kiss her and speak of his love for her, but at the same time, he would always cast uncertain glances at her belly. Seeing how uncertain and pained he looked at her belly, she knew that he was thinking, _Is the child really mine?_

Persephone tried desperately to convince him that the child was his. At first, she would cry and plead with him to believe her; to scorn and not take heed of his youngest sister's absurd accusation and see the real truth in her. Then, she would use a more gentle approach by speaking of how she wondered what the child would inherit from her or him. It seemed to work, for Hades would smile softly as she spoke.

But one day, she made the mistake of saying, "I have a feeling that the child will be like his father." And just like that, all those progress was lost, because Hades once again looked in absolute uncertainty at her belly, probably wondering painfully, _Which 'father'?_

From that one mistake, Persephone felt herself become more pained and desperate, while also finding herself beginning to feel more hate for the ruthless queen who dared to accuse her of being unfaithful to her husband and calling her 'wench' and 'bastard'.

Not wanting to waste another second, Persephone impulsively started to knock on the door, but her knocks sounded timid and soft. However, a response followed after instantly.

"Enter," his voice called from inside.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door quietly and stepped in, closing it gently as soon as she was in. Looking ahead, she immediately saw her husband sitting at the armchair near the hearth, gazing intently at the bright burning fires. It was his favorite place to think, and he was doing that. But he stopped when he turned his head to meet her eyes.

"What is it, love?" he asked her, remaining where he was on his chair.

Approaching him slowly, she said quietly, "Hermes will arrive soon, and I wanted to be with you before I go back to my mother."

Persephone stood by his chair, waiting for some indication from him; a part of her worried slightly that there would be none. But Hades looked at her in the eye for a few more seconds before taking one of her hands and guiding her to sit on his lap, her side resting against him. She rested her head on his shoulder, her lips just a mere inch shy from his jaw.

"I will miss you, my love," she murmured softly, knowing that he could hear her. "I will miss you and the girls, as I have missed all three of you before when I must go above."

Hades turned his head to look at her with a soft gaze. "And I you, heart's dearest," he replied back in a whisper. "The Underworld would always seem desolate to me without your presence. Even if the girls were here with me, despite how much I love them with all of my heart, I would still yearn for you."

And it was then he leaned in to press his lips to his, initiating a soft and gentle kiss. Persephone's hand moved to cup his face, giving her a gentle hold to him as she kissed back. She could feel her hand on her back, trailing up and down gently.

When she pulled back, she saw his eyes looking at the protruding swell of her belly, and immediately she could see the pain of uncertainty and confusion very deep within his fathomless onyx orbs. She could feel the pain he felt seeping into her form, and all of a sudden, she felt like crying again.

Keeping his eyes on her belly, Hades murmured, "In the time of spring or summer, you will bear this child…" Then, he slid his eyes shut and whispered sadly, "I could only hope…"

Persephone cut him off, not wanting to hear any more of his words. She did not want his words and thoughts to cause her to break down again, begging for her to believe him.

In a gentle voice while fighting back tears that threatened to fall, she proclaimed, "The child is _yours_, Hades. Damn me to Tartarus if it does not hold any of your blood when it is born."

Hades did not answer and just let out a low sigh. It was not the reaction Persephone was hoping for, but she guessed that only time could bring it.

* * *

As Hermes waited patiently at the river banks, Persephone gave both her daughters a gentle embrace and a kiss to the top of their heads. Macaria and Melinoe told her that they will truly miss her while she was gone and that they wished to see her very soon. Persephone replied to them that she will miss them terribly and too hoped to see them again.

Then she turned to Hades, meeting his blank immense black eyes. Silently, Hades gave her an embrace and two kisses; one sweet to her lips and another gentle to her forehead. He breathed of his love for her and told her once again that he would miss her, caressing her cheek with the pad of his thumb as he spoke.

But right after that, he just withdrew himself from her, allowing her to go to her waiting half-brother. He did not kneel down to kiss her swelling belly or touch it. Like all the other times he had avoided contact with that part of her, he looked afraid.

Persephone felt like crying once again, but kept silent.

After she gave her beloved family one last goodbye, Hermes took her in his arms and flew off. Persephone looked over his shoulder at her family, watching them get further and further away from her until they were finally out of sight, hidden away by the fog of Styx before being enveloped in the darkness of the underground.

When Hermes flew past Cerberus' den, he suddenly said, "I heard."

Persephone did not need to ask. "What do you think?" she asked him uncertainly, turning her head to meet his gaze.

With a small and pitiful smile, Hermes replied, "I don't believe her."

It wasn't enough to soothe her heart, but it was something.

* * *

Author's Note:

Poor Hades... He's feeling all hurt and so confused... He wants to believe Persephone... :(

And poor Persephone. I think I know how it would feel like when your husband, who you love with all of your heart, suddenly starts to distance himself from you because he was filled with doubt by his conceited and awful younger sister (though I feel that I shouldn't really blame Hera on this though...maybe...).

Sigh... Will things ever work out for our dear Underworld couple?

Come back on Thursday for the next chapter!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	27. PART 3: Zagreus - Chapter 7

**_ Visit_**

Zeus was just rousing from sleep when he caught sight of Hera donning a cloak over the sage green dress she wore.

"Where are you going?" he questioned sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he sat up on the bed.

Hera did not look at him and continued to tie the laces of her cloak when she answered in monotonous voice, "I am going to the Underworld."

That immediately caught his attentions, making him more awake. "Whatever for?" he inquired with a frown. It was unlike Hera to just make sudden trips to the Underworld; she was one of those many deities who were not fond of the underground realm of the Dead, not liking the way it seemed cold and desolate and the fact that there were thousands – no; _millions_ – of dead souls inhabiting it.

Smoothing down any wrinkles on her cloak and dress, she replied, "To see our brother, what else? I have heard from Hermes that he has been feeling… rather depressed." Then, she finally looked to him, but with honey eyes full of poison. "I think I know why," she said in a disgusted sneer.

Hearing that, Zeus groaned. _Not this again…_ he thought to himself in dismay. This was the umpteenth time that Hera's getting upset over that stupid presumption of hers. Despite the many arguments he had with her to try – in vain – to convince her that he had done nothing with Persephone, Hera, being as stubborn as a mule, refused to listen to him, being so caught up and sure of herself that he _had _slept with Persephone.

But now, Zeus kept silent, not even bothering to try and start an argument with her again.

When she threw her hair gracefully over one shoulder, Hera made her way to the door, saying to him without looking at him, "Do not expect me back so soon. At this point of time, Hades needs all the attentions he can get with someone who would understand him."

And just like that, she went out of the room and shut the door, slightly louder and harder than necessary.

Zeus could only groan in frustration and plop himself back down on the mattress.

* * *

It was just sometime around the middle of the afternoon, but Hades was already feeling lethargic. Once again, in this last month of spring, he could not find the heart to carry out his duties as the Underworld king. No matter how much he tried to focus, he always found himself thinking back to Persephone… and the child growing inside her womb.

Every passing day, he could not stop thinking of it. Hades truly wanted to believe that the child had been born of his essence, but Hera's accusation had planted a seed of doubt in his mind. It was true that Zeus' constant philandering had gifted him the ability to impregnate a woman in just a few days after coupling, but did he really did it on Persephone? What's more, did he somehow make her immune to the powers of Styx to cover up a lie?

Sometimes, when he yearned for comfort to get away from his frustration of confusion, he would call for his daughters, which was what he did now. As he sat nonchalantly on his throne, he watched his daughters play with dolls as they sat on the floor in front of their absent mother's throne. They would talk to him as well, telling him of the life they pretended their dolls had. He would smile; not at how engrossed in their game they were, but of the sure fact that the both of them were really _his _children.

Suddenly, the doors opened and Hades turned away to see Thanatos walking inside. But he also noticed that following behind his right-hand man was a woman.

Hades felt his heart clench at the sight of Hera.

Immediately, he turned to his daughters and said, "Girls, leave with Thanatos and play somewhere else. Father has some business to attend to."

Melinoe looked at him with her strange eyes that were full of uncertainty. But Macaria stood up obediently and beckoned her to follow, knowing by the seriousness in her father's voice that this 'business' was something that she and her sister could not be a part of. Melinoe hesitantly followed, casting her father worried glances as she was led by her sister to Thanatos.

When Thanatos collected them, he made haste to lead them out of the throne hall. But as they were escorted out, Macaria and Melinoe could not help but look at the great Queen.

Feeling their gazes upon her, Hera looked at the both of them and stared with stone cold honey eyes. Despite her immense beauty, Macaria and Melinoe were immediately intimidated by how absolutely menacing she looked. But while Macaria averted her eyes away, Melinoe stared back at Hera, her black-amber eyes starting to glow to give her the 'eerie' persona of hers, as though trying to outdo Hera in a staring contest.

Hera would have punished the girl for her insolence of just staring at _her_, the Queen, like that, but she restrained herself from doing so. She knew that if she even laid a hand on the little girl, her brother's deadly wrath would be upon her in an instant.

Very soon, Thanatos and the girls were out of the throne hall, the doors closing behind them. When the doors had been shut, Hades stood from his throne and finally set her sights upon his youngest sister. But he gave no greeting. He just asked, "Why are you here, Hera?"

Hera could obviously tell from his voice that he does not seem so enthusiastic of her presence, considering the fact that her previous appearance in this very throne hall had left him shattered. But she kept a nonchalant face and said, "I just came to see you, brother. To see how you are doing. Hermes tells me that you seem very depressed whenever he goes down to this realm of yours."

As he walked down the steps of the tall dais, Hades snorted exasperatedly, "How do you _think _I'm doing? I am here, constantly wrapped up in the disgusting thoughts of the possibility of _our _brother having lain with my wife, and that the child that grows inside her now might not even be mine."

Hera kept silent and just continued to look at him with a blank gaze. When he had reached the floor and was now walking towards her, he continued on. "This may or may not be infidelity, Hera," he said with a frown and a shake of his head. "What you presume may be wrong."

At that moment, Hera clenched her hands into fists to try to control her anger. She did not like to hear that she was wrong; something inside her told her that Zeus had in fact did something. She doesn't know why she has such a feeling. Maybe it's because of all those many insufferable years of him sleeping around behind her back that gave her that sort of intuition.

Taking a deep breath to control her burning fury, she asked in the best 'calmest' voice that she could manage, "And what if I'm not?"

Her question had managed to make Hades stop and freeze. And it was then he felt it again; the uncomfortable mix of pain, confusion and uncertainty. He began to think to himself, _What if she is not wrong? What if… What if Persephone did… It couldn't be possible… Could it?_

Unable to find any right words to come to mind, Hades just sighed and muttered, "Then… I do not know."

It was then Hera felt pity for him. She knew very well that painful sting of infidelity by her spouse and could relate to anyone who was in the same situation. But to see the fact that her older brother – who, out of all three of her brothers, was the one with the most stable marriage and who had never once whored himself – be pained by such a sting was absolutely pitiful.

Taking a deep breath, Hera came closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He did not push her hand away, as she had expected. Instead, he just turned to look at her with saddened eyes.

With a barely-there smile, Hera said, "That makes two of us."

* * *

Author's Note:

Geez, Hera! Calm yourself! I know I don't entirely blame for making assumptions, but come on!

And now I feel absolutely pitiful for the Underworld King! Hades, stay strong! The truth shall be unveiled soon!

On the next chapter on Saturday!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	28. PART 3: Zagreus - Chapter 8

_**Seeking Comfort**_

"You believe me, don't you?"

Artemis slowly opened her eyes, taking a few seconds to admire the bright blue sky with its white silver-lined clouds and Apollo's shining golden sun, before looking to the side at Persephone.

The older goddess had been hunting when she had run into her younger half-sister, who was, as usual, spending the day outside. Now, the both of them were on top of a hill in a wide stretch of open land that was a bit distanced from Demeter's quaint hidden abode. Artemis was lying down on her back, basking in the soft warmth of her twin brother's sun, while Persephone sat beside her.

She noticed that Persephone was staring out into the distance, her amber eyes looking so clouded and so very deep in thought. Sliding her gaze further down, Artemis noticed that her half-sister's hands were both placed on her now pronounced round belly, caressing it gently through the soft cottony material of her loose blue dress.

Immediately, she knew why Persephone had asked her that question. It had been many times that she had been asked of this question, but Artemis answered it again nonetheless.

"Of course, I do," she told her gently. "Like I've said before; I believe you all the way, Persephone."

Persephone sighed in response and told her in an upset voice, "Some nymphs in the surrounding forests had been talking. Gossiping, to be exact. They were gossiping about _me_. They were gossiping that I _had _slept with Zeus. Some of them even laughed and made fun of me."

Both her hands then clenched instantly, clutching handfuls of the soft material of her maternity dress. "I turned them into stinkbugs as a punishment for their foul mouths," she seethed under her breath. "Stupid nymphs... Stupid, stupid nymphs… They should have kept their mouths shut about something they were ignorant of…"

Artemis immediately sat up and draped her arm comfortingly on Persephone's shoulders. "Sshh…" she hushed her gently. "Don't think about that now, Persephone." Artemis placed her free hand on Persephone's pregnant belly as she said, "It won't be good for the baby."

Willing herself to calm down, Persephone sighed in dismay. She leaned against her older half-sister, resting her head on Artemis' shoulder. She could feel hot tears burning at the back of her eyes, and she whispered sorrowfully in a voice on the brink of sadness, "What did I do to deserve this, Artemis? What did I do to have Hera make such an awful accusation about me? I would never do such a thing to Hades."

Artemis' hand slid down from her shoulder to rub her arm in comfort. "I know you'll never do such a thing to him. It's obvious that you love him too much," she said in assurance. "As for Hera… Well… You know how she is," she stated with a roll of her midnight blue eyes and the corners of her lips pulled downwards.

"An erratic, hateful and spiteful woman?" Persephone grumbled under her breath.

"The list could go further than that," Artemis added in a snort, withdrawing her arm to grab her silver bow, which was lying down on the grass right next to her with her quiver of silver arrows. Plucking at the strong bowstring, she said firmly, "But the point is, you know yourself that you never did whatever nonsense Hera accused you of. I and many others believe you. Especially your mother."

At the thought of her mother, Persephone recalled how when she had returned to the Aboveworld, then nearly halfway into her pregnancy, Demeter had sat her down and talked to her about Hera and her accusations. Persephone remembered that she cried when she exclaimed in desperation that she had never done such a thing to her husband and what the Queen had accused her of was false and absurd. In response, her mother had held her, telling her that she believed her.

_"Though I do not approve of Hades, I truly believe that you would never do anything of that sort to him," Demeter had said to her in comfort._

Persephone's voice was still pained and upset as she told Artemis, "But the problem is that Hades seems quite convinced. I had expected him to believe me, but Hera's words had somehow managed to make him doubt me." Suddenly, she could feel a tear sliding down her cheek, and it was then she started crying. "Why, Artemis?" she whispered in a hurting voice. "Why won't he believe me?"

Putting aside her bow, Artemis took her into a gentle and comforting hug just as she began to cry painfully. Persephone cried into her shoulder as she heard her shushing her and felt her hand caressing her russet hair in comfort.

"Just cry, Persephone," she said soothingly into her ear. "Let out your sadness."

It was a while later – maybe a few minutes – when Persephone finally pulled away from her. As she wiped away any stray tears in her eyes with the back of her hand, Artemis said to her, "Hades has never been in a relationship before, since he had never taken any lovers and that you are his first and only wife. So he hasn't really known what infidelity could feel like and how painful it is. But now that he is threatened by Hera with the possibility of you 'so-called' cheating on him, it makes him confused and unable to think properly. So, it doesn't necessarily mean that he won't want to believe you. Trust me, he does. But he's just really… confused. Confusion can cause even the most level-headed of people to act in such uncertainty."

"So how do I get him out of his state?" Persephone questioned. "How do I get him to believe me?"

With a pitiful smile, Artemis held one of her hands and said, "Only time can do that. Or more specifically, the baby's birth." Looking at Persephone's swollen belly, she asked, "How much longer until it arrives? A few weeks?"

"About a month," Persephone told her. "And I have a feeling that there will be a sign that it is indeed Hades' child, so that I can show Hera how wrong she was."

Artemis gave her an encouraging smile. "Then do that, Persephone. Show her that she is wrong."

And then, she stood up, grabbing her bow and quiver and slinging it over her shoulder. Smoothing away any wrinkles or stray grass and dirt on her knee-length white chiton, Artemis said, "Now come on. I'll have to bring you back to your mother's cottage before I go off."

Persephone stretched out her hands. "Help me?" she asked, being unable to stand up on her own due to her big belly.

Artemis helpfully grasped both her hands and helped her to stand up slowly and gently. When Persephone told her that she was alright and feeling fine, the both of them began to walk down the hill.

But all of a sudden, something totally unexpected happened.

"**AAGH**!" Persephone cried out loud, falling to her knees on the grass.

"PERSEPHONE!" Artemis exclaimed in panic and worry, instantly kneeling right beside her and taking her in her arms. "What's going on? Are you alright?"

But before Persephone could answer, Artemis instinctively looked over to her belly, and only one shocking and worrisome assumption could come to her mind.

_No… It's too early…_

"**Artemis!**" Persephone began to cry helplessly, hot tears filling up her eyes and staining her cheeks. "**Help me!**"

* * *

Author's Note:

Can you say 'oh the irony'? The Fates must be playing with Persephone!

And this is serious! The baby's arrival is too early! But hey! The earlier it arrives, the faster Persephone can prove to Hera that she's wrong, right?

I just hope that Persephone can deliver safely, and I seriously hope that Hades would come!

Tune in Monday for the next chapter!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	29. PART 3: Zagreus - Chapter 9

_**An Urgent Emergency**_

Demeter had been outside, tending to the garden behind her cottage. As she worked with weeding and nurturing all the abundant plant life that was growing there, she quietly sang to herself a tune to entertain herself. As she worked and sang, she waited for Persephone to return, knowing very well that she was in the company of Artemis.

The day was nice and beautiful and the forests were quiet and serene.

Until…

"**Demeter!**" she heard someone – a girl – shouting her name. "**Demeter!**"

Demeter became alarmed by the voice and emerged out of the garden and made her way to the front door of the cottage, where she heard the voice coming from. Just before the door came into view, she saw an alarming sight.

Artemis and Persephone was approaching the house, with Persephone leaning to the side of Artemis and barely even walking while Artemis, who had both hands wrapped around her, was trying hard to haul her to the cottage. Persephone was sobbing and whimpering, her cheeks tear-stained and her eyes rimmed red with tears.

"What's going on?" Demeter questioned in alarm as she made her way to her daughter. Continuing to haul her half-sister, Artemis answered immediately and urgently, "It's the baby. She's about to give birth."

Taking a gentle hold on one of Persephone's arms, Demeter gasped in shock. "Impossible!" she exclaimed in dismay. "Kore shouldn't be giving birth until another month or so!"

To give birth was indeed a hard and painful task. But to give birth prematurely was dangerous, even for a goddess. There could be complications during the process; both to the mother and the baby. But sometimes, not all the reasons for a premature birth were bad. It could simply mean that the baby had already developed fully before its due time.

Both Demeter and Artemis were holding on to the hope that the baby had already developed, which was why Persephone was giving birth early.

Together, they brought her inside the house and to her room. Demeter laid her down on the bed, hugging her and soothing her, whereas Artemis rushed outside to get help.

But the minute she stepped outside of the house, she heard a familiar voice.

"Sister!"

She turned her head in the direction of the voice and saw Apollo rushing towards her. "Brother, what are you doing here?" she inquired curiously when he finally stood in front of her.

"I saw what happened," Apollo answered.

Instantly, Artemis knew what he was talking about. Being the God of the Sun, Apollo was 'All-seeing', since his sun saw everything that happened in the world. That meant that he must have seen what had happened to Persephone on the hill just a while ago, which was why he was here now.

"I couldn't find Eileithya anywhere, so I came to be of assistance to you," he explained in a rush. "I've sent Hermes to inform Hades," he added. And then, his sky blue eyes darted to the cottage, and he asked, "How is Persephone? Is she alright?"

Just then, a scream emanated in the air from the interior of the small cottage. It was loud, shrill and ear-piercing. It sent frightened birds flying off from where they were perched on the trees and animals scattering away in panic, and it made Apollo and Artemis flinch together.

By the sounds of the scream, it answered Apollo's question; Persephone was not alright, and she was in absolute pain.

"Not so good," Artemis replied in worry before she hurried back into the cottage.

* * *

Hades was in the garden of the palace with his daughters, sitting on the iron-wrought chair as he watched the both of them play catch with each other. He had joined them for the first game, but decided to sit out for the rest.

Finally, Macaria and Melinoe were getting tired from running and both of them approached him to be allowed to sit on his lap. With a small smile, he lifted each of them to rest on one of his thighs, holding both of them so that they wouldn't fall.

"Father? Can I ask you something?" Melinoe asked him curiously.

"Of course, my dear," he told her, expecting her to ask some questions about the souls or ask him – again – about when she would be able to see them on her own.

But instead, she asked, "How is Mother?"

At that question, Hades felt his smile disappearing as he looked down in deep thought. Seeing the change in her father, both Macaria and Melinoe began to get concerned and looked at each other – orange eyes meeting black-amber eyes – in worry.

At the same time, they wrapped their arms around him comfortingly. Hades lifted his head up to look at the both of them.

"Father, do you hate Mother?" Macaria asked sadly. "Is that why you're not so close to her anymore?"

Immediately, Hades shook his head in denial. "Of course not, precious. I love your mother with all of my heart." But then, his voice became sad when he said, "It's just that… she and I are going through some problems now. Problems that is very difficult to the both of us."

Melinoe hugged him with more firmness as she asked with a sad frown, "But if the problems don't go away, will you and Mother still be together? I don't like seeing you and Mother so sad. It makes me sad."

Hades' heart throbbed in pain at seeing his daughters so worried about his relationship with their mother. He did not want them to share the burden he felt. His hold on them tightened gently, and he told them reassuringly, "I swear to the both of you that your mother and I will make it through. We'll make it through for the sake of our family."

Hearing that said from their father gave the girls a bit of hope and they both smiled. Hades smiled too, though it was a half-hearted one to disguise the sadness he felt on the inside.

But all of a sudden, their attentions were directed onto two news guests in the garden. It was Thanatos and Hermes, and the both of them had urgent looks on their faces.

"What goes on? Had something happened?" Hades inquired with a frown, putting the girls onto their feet on the grass before he stood up from the chair. Seeing that Hermes himself was here, and he and Thanatos both looked absolutely anxious, Hades knew that something must have happened.

He got his answer when Hermes told him of the shocking news.

* * *

Author's Note:

Apollo can't seem to find Eileithyia at all! Can anyone guess what had happened to her?

And by Mount Olympus, Hades had better get to Persephone on the nick of time, or else something bad might happen! (And trust me; something _might_!)

Tune in on Wednesday for the next chapter!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	30. PART 3: Zagreus - Chapter 10

_**A Painful Moment**_

An hour has passed but still Persephone continued to scream in pain and agony as she tried with all her strength to give birth. But because it was a premature birth, it had to be done delicately, and that was too difficult for Persephone as it caused her even more agonizing pain.

Apollo had been standing outside, keeping out of the scene in the cottage and attempting to give medical assistance if needed. However, this was childbirth, and he was not good with childbirth. That was Artemis' expertise, and she was inside the cottage, helping Persephone the best that she could.

But Persephone was in so much pain that her screams could be heard from miles far away. Mortals were ridden with confusion and fear at the distant cry that could be heard over the horizon, thinking that something terrible was about to befall upon them. Out in the far distance, even Dionysus had halted his Bacchic festivities on the island of Andros when he heard the shocking cry of his half-sister giving birth.

Soon, Athena had arrived at the cottage with Hestia, having received word at Mount Olympus.

"How is she?" Hestia questioned Apollo worriedly.

Apollo sighed and shook his head in dismay. "She's been trying for the past hour and still she has not made any progress. It's too difficult for her to do so without risking any harm to the baby."

Hearing that, Hestia started to wring her hands anxiously. Beside Apollo, Athena said gravely, "This is worrisome. A premature birth is not something to be taken lightly. If anything goes wrong…" And then, she shook her head, not wanting to speak of the troubling possibilities.

Suddenly, Persephone's scream once again pierced through the air, interlaced with the loud voice of Demeter trying hard to soothe her. Apollo shuddered, Hestia wrung her hands more quickly and Athena fidgeted in worry.

But suddenly, all three of them turned around when they heard someone approaching from behind. Instantly, they saw Hermes flying to them at top speed. Behind him was none other than Hades, who was carrying Melinoe in one arm while his other hand held Macaria's.

"We're here," Hermes exhaled in a frantic breath. "How is everything?"

And then, Persephone screamed once again, sending shock running through the gods and goddesses present and causing the wildlife in the forest to go into panic once again.

"MOTHER!" Macaria and Melinoe cried out at the same time, their voices filled with fear and worry. Immediately, Hades knelt down to Macaria with Melinoe still wrapped in one of his arms and wrapped the other arm around his oldest daughter to hug her to him.

Hestia approached her brother and Hades looked up at her instantly, his pitch black eyes wide with anxiety.

"Hades," Hestia said to him in her gentle but worrisome voice. "She needs you."

Hades shot an uncertain glance to the cottage. At that instant, he was overcome with fear; fear that the child his wife was bringing into this world would not be his but instead his younger brother's. He wondered to himself how he was going to react if he first laid his eyes on the child and saw nothing of him in it.

The very thought of it frightened and distressed him.

But suddenly, Persephone's new scream of pain broke him out of his thoughts. His daughters cried out for their mother once again and the others flinched at the loud cry.

At that very moment, all his thoughts of fear disappeared. All he could think of now was to go to his wife and hold her hand and tell her that she would be alright and just be by her side to give her the comfort she needed.

Instantly, he stood up and entrusted his daughters to Hestia before rushing into the cottage. He easily found his way to Persephone's room and entered immediately.

His black eyes laid upon his wife first. Persephone was lying on the bed, trembling fervently as her hands clawed and gripped at the cream-coloured bed sheets. Her face was red and streaked with sweat and her amber eyes were red and full of tears. Her long russet hair was in a complete disarray around her head, becoming more messier each time she thrashed her head around at the immense pain. Sitting beside her on the bed was Demeter, who looked upon her fearfully as she grasped her hand and caressed it soothingly. At her separated feet was Artemis, who was gently urging her to give another push.

Demeter's olive green eyes looked up to his. "Hades," she greeted him in a voice that was not so filled with hatred for him like it usually does. Instead, it seemed almost pleading. Her eyes looked troubled at him, as though mentally telling him to help Persephone

At the same time, Artemis turned her head to look at him. "Lord Hades!" she exclaimed in shock and surprise. But Hades paid no heed to his niece who was acting as the midwife. Instead, he immediately rushed to the unoccupied side of the bed and grasped Persephone's hand.

"Persephone…" he said to her in a concerned voice. "Persephone… Love… I'm here… I'm here…"

When he started speaking, Persephone's eyes moved to look at him. At the sight of her eyes, Hades felt a pang of hurt. For in her eyes, all he could see was the excruciating pain that she had to go through. It hurt him to see her like this.

Leaning in to give her a kiss to her forehead, Hades whispered to her, "I'm here for you, Persephone… I'm here for you… You're going to be alright, okay? You're going to be alright…"

Hearing her husband's words and feeling his kisses caused a new wave of tears to overcome Persephone; tears of desperation. She was desperate to bring forth the child within her; to prove to him that it was indeed _his_ child.

But all of a sudden, the attentions of Hades, Demeter, Artemis and Persephone were torn away by the loud approaching voice of Hestia. It sounded like she was yelling pleadingly at somebody.

"Sister, please! I beg of you to not go in there! She is in too much pain already!"

In an instant, the slightly opened door was thrown open suddenly by none other than Hera, who glared menacingly at Persephone.

* * *

Author's Note:

OOOOOOHHHHHHHH! THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GO **DOWN**!

Hades had arrived, Persephone's in absolute pain and Hera's just arrived in time to put her ultimate menace (_and maybe bitchiness_) on! Will things go right or wrong?!

Find out on Friday!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	31. PART 3: Zagreus - Chapter 11

_**Moment of Truth**_

Hera's sudden and unexpected presence in Persephone's bedroom caused the existing tension to rise greatly and noticeably.

Artemis turned around to stare at the Queen in dismay. Demeter's grip on her daughter's hand slackened and her eyes stared at her sister in horror. Hades' grip on his wife's hand tightened gently as he willed himself to stare at his sister coldly. Persephone's eyes widened in fear and she trembled even more fervently.

"Well, looks like I've made it just in time," Hera said in a voice with disguised anger as she crossed her arms and continued glaring at Persephone.

Hades moved to take his wife in his arms and hold her gently. Demeter hesitantly let go of Persephone's hand to allow her brother to take her into an embrace. Persephone weakly used her trembling hands to get a grasp on the silk of his tunic, clutching herself closer to her husband.

With his fathomless black eyes glaring at Hera, he replied in a hard voice, "Hera, this is absolutely preposterous. You dare barge into a room where a woman is giving birth? And speaking of which, might I ask where is your daughter Eileithyia? Is she not supposed to be here to perform her duties as a Goddess of Midwifery and Childbirth?"

With a smirk, Hera replied, "I've sent my daughter to oversee a devoted woman who is giving birth to four babies on the island of Chios. Considering the fact that the island is quite far from here, and my devoted woman's situation seemed more serious that _this_, I don't suppose Eileithyia would make an appearance anytime soon."

At hearing that, Artemis felt herself burn with anger. _How dare Hera do this to Persephone? _she thought to herself in fury and disgust. _How dare she do to Persephone the same thing she did to my mother?_

Suddenly, Artemis was overcome with determination. No, she will not allow Hera to let Persephone suffer any more. She will not allow seeing her half-sister suffer as she tried to bring forth her child into the world. She will not let the Queen have her day of triumph.

She tore her eyes away from Hera and turned back to Persephone, who was still crying immensely. At the sight of her red, tear-filled amber eyes, Artemis was overcome with pity for her. Being a virgin goddess, Artemis did not know to what extent of pain could a woman feel during childbirth, but she knew that the feeling was terrible and excruciating.

Placing her hands gently on Persephone's thighs, Artemis rubbed smooth circles onto her flesh as she felt her aura flowing through her fingertips. She was trying to comfort Persephone and wanted to make sure that she would have an easy birth. As she continued to rub, Persephone started whimpering and squeezing her eyes shut, and Artemis knew that the time would soon arrive.

"A little bit more, Persephone…" she breathed under her breath. "A little bit more…"

Persephone felt another contraction come within her and she was immediately stung by the pain. But she willed herself to not scream because she did not want to let the image of her in pain be Hera's satisfaction. She could feel Artemis' power upon her and felt herself ease slightly.

Tearing her eyes away from the mocking honey eyes of the Queen, Persephone looked up and Hades, only to meet his gaze upon her. His immense black eyes were still hard, but she could see within its depths that there was love and comfort and encouragement in them. Hades leaned in to give her a kiss on her forehead, and suddenly, Persephone could hear him within her.

_Even if this child was not mine, I would still love you with all of my heart. I want to believe you, and so I will hold on to the hope that it is indeed my child within your very being. But please, Persephone, try. Do this for yourself. Do this for the child._

A new tear slipped down her eye as Persephone shut her eyes tight when another contraction took over her. But this time, it was a great one.

She then let out the loudest of her screams into the air.

* * *

Hearing their mother's screams into the air, Macaria and Melinoe started crying once again. In Hestia's arms, Macaria thought about how this situation was so similar to the time her mother had brought Melinoe to the world; she remembered how so very much in pain her mother had been in. On the other hand, Melinoe – who was always so strong and calm – was so ridden in fear at the thought of her mother suffering from so much pain that she couldn't control the tears that had streamed down her cheeks.

But while the girls were crying, the others – Hestia, Athena, Apollo and Hermes – were sighing in relief.

Why?

Because after Persephone's scream had finally died down, there was the crying of an infant.

"It is done," Apollo breathed in relief. "The child is born."

Looking at her nieces, Hestia said to them with a gentle smile, "Do you hear that, little ones? That is the sound of your new sibling."

* * *

When the newborn baby was in Artemis' arms, Demeter came forward to give her a clean towel for her to clean the baby with. As she did so, Artemis could not help but smile in relief that finally, it was done. She gazed into the baby's eyes, which was amazingly opened now.

But all of a sudden, a hand gripped her shoulder tightly and turned her around roughly. Immediately, Artemis saw Hera's furious eyes locked on the baby, and she could feel the Queen's aura burning, as though she was ready to strike the child down. In a flash, Artemis felt her own aura burning, ready to protect the baby from the Queen at all costs.

"**LOOK AT HIM, HERA!**" Artemis snarled menacingly. "**DOES HE EVEN LOOK LIKE ZEUS AT ALL?!**"

When Hera's honey eyes finally locked upon the child, the cruel intention in her pair suddenly melted away and took on a new look of shock.

Hera had been so ready to take down the baby who she so addictively believed would be another bastard child of her philandering husband. As with all the other bastard children of his, she wanted to hurt it in every way possible and bring down her wrath upon the bastard's mother.

But when she set her sights on the baby in Artemis' arms, she had expected for it to have any traits of Zeus. She had expected to feel the aura of Zeus' ichor running in its veins, to see that it had Zeus' eyes or any other facial features, or to just immediately think of Zeus when she looked upon it.

But as she stared into the coal black eyes of the pale and wet baby, all she could see was Hades.

As the baby stared back at the Queen with an innocent gaze, Hera finally felt realization crash upon her.

She had been absolutely _wrong _the entire time.

Feeling the heavy mistake in her, Hera ran out of the room in embarrassment and ignored all those who were outside as she transformed into a peahen and flew off into the sky in a hurry. Everyone gazed after her, wondering why she had run off like that.

Hades had not noticed what had happened to Hera, because he had been distractedly worried when Persephone had fainted in his arms. But when he saw that she was still breathing normally, he sighed in relief and turned to realize that his sister had already disappeared from the room.

But at that time, he was occupied again when Artemis came to him with the naked newborn child in her arms. At that moment, he felt fear in his heart once again, his mind tormenting him with the thought that the child may not be his.

But then, Artemis told him with a gentle smile, "Lord Hades, this is indeed your son."

* * *

Author's Note:

WOOOHOO! Baby is born, and Hera just got embarrassed out of her boots! It was a good thing Artemis was there to scream some sense into her before she could do anything to hurt the baby.

And good new, good news! The baby looks exactly like Hades, and it is confirmed that the baby really is his son!

YAY!

Anyway, guys. Sorry for the few hours delay of this update. It seemed that the Fanfiction site crashed in my region and I had to contact Help for it. It took them a few hours, but they've managed to bring it back up! So all's good!

Alright! Come back for the next chapter on Sunday!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	32. PART 3: Zagreus - Chapter 12

_**Restored**_

Persephone felt her mind and body awaken slowly first before her eyes opened to the brightness of her room. Instinctively, she squeezed her eyes shut to allow them to get used to the light before fully opening them.

Now fully awake, she realized that she was lying on her bed with the sheets drawn up to her chest. Her body felt stiff and sore, as though she had been lying on a hard surface for about a week or more. But at the same time, she felt her body was somewhat light, as though a great burden had been taken off her after so long a time.

At that moment, Persephone realized why, and her eyes widened in fear. Instantly, she sat up and her hands flew to her belly, and she felt her heart skip several beats when she realized that it was completely flat.

Before she could go into a state of frantic panic, she suddenly heard a familiar masculine voice say, "How are you, love?"

Persephone turned her head in the direction of the voice and instantly found Hades. He was standing in front of her window with his arms crossed, his head turned to the side to look at her with concerned eyes. She could conclude that he had been looking out at the view of her window when he had heard her awaken.

"Hades?" she breathed in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Indeed, it confused her. Why was her husband here in her room when she knew that her mother would be sure to get absolutely furious at his presence?

With a smirk, he replied, "Demeter gave me her permission to be here. One of the most rarest and seemingly impossible of events, if I do say so myself."

Persephone felt her lips curl into a smile and she let out a giggle. The idea that her mother had actually allowed Hades to be here did seem plausible and impossible, but yet somewhat funny. But other than that, she wondered why her mother had allowed this day to be an exception.

But then, she recalled her moment of panic from just a few seconds ago.

"Hades…" she whispered fearfully. "What happened to the – "

But before she could finish her words, Hades had turned away from the window and was now making his way to her. And it was then Persephone noticed that his arms had not been actually crossed. Instead, his arms were cradling a bundle.

Persephone felt a soft gasp escape her lips when she realized that it was a baby that was in her arms.

"Hades…"

Taking a seat next to her on the bed, he moved his arms so that she could see the baby properly. Instantly, Persephone saw that its eyes were open, and it was a coal black colour. Seeing its eyes, which was a shade lighter than her husband's fathomless black, all Persephone could see in it was Hades.

"It's a boy," she heard him breathe. "Our son."

Hearing her husband say those words, Persephone felt her heart flutter. She felt herself feeling relief that Hades had actually called the baby their son. This meant that he, finally, knew that the child that had been in her womb for the past months was truly his.

Persephone reached her hands out for the baby and Hades gave him to her without hesitance. The baby shifted slightly and cooed when it was finally in his mother's arms, but he then began to laugh as he gazed at her brightly. She felt her heart soar at feeling her son so close to her and leaned down to give him a gentle kiss to his forehead. The baby cooed some more with a toothless smile, and his tiny hands rose slightly to touch her face.

"You fainted after you gave birth to him," Persephone heard Hades say quietly. "You were in so much pain that I thought that something could have happened to you. I was so worried and I hoped with all of my heart that you would be strong. Thankfully, you persevered, and you managed to bring him into the world unharmed."

Persephone could then feel her heart tighten when she remembered the pain she had experienced that day. _That would explain why I felt so sore…_ she thought to herself.

"How long have I been unconscious?" she asked, her eyes still focused on her son. Feeling the velvety softness of the baby's cheek on her fingertips, she inquired, "Who took care of him when I was unable to? Had he been fed?"

"About a week," Hades answered. "And I'm hopeless on what to do. Demeter took care of him, as she takes care of the girls as well. Artemis and Eileithyia came by frequently to help. But he was fed with milk from your own breast. Demeter would hold him to you, because she saw fit that our son be first fed with milk from his mother."

Suddenly, Hades wrapped his arm around Persephone and hugged her to him. Persephone relaxed against him and rested her head on his shoulder. As he ran his fingers gently through her hair, he whispered sorrowfully, "I'm so sorry, my love. I'm so sorry for not believing you. I should have. Gods above, I should have. I was a fool to not have. I was a fool to let Hera's absurd accusation about you cloud my mind. I regret that now; regret it with every part of my being."

His other hand moved to gently cup her face. Looking at him, Persephone saw that he looked absolutely pleading and tormented. The sight of him so hurt made her feel pained and pitiful.

"I am so very sorry, Persephone, my heart's dearest," he continued to whisper in sorrow. "Would you ever be so gracious as to forgive me?"

And it was then Persephone kissed him. It was a soft and gentle kiss, full of love and sweetness. Hades kissed her back, and it was a while until the both of them parted.

Lifting one hand to cup his face, Persephone whispered back with a smile, "I forgive you, Hades, because I was never angry with you. There is no point wallowing in what had already happened. Let's just forget about it, and focus on the present."

When Hades smiled, Persephone then said, "Right now, let us think of a name for our son. Have you thought of any?"

Hades' expression changed to one of cluelessness. "I… have nothing," he sheepishly admitted, looking at his son with a thoughtful gaze.

Persephone smiled and shook her head. Fortunately for the both of them, she had a name in mind.

"I like Zagreus."

Hades looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Zagreus?" he said curiously and questionably. "'Restorer'?"

Persephone nodded with a smile. "It suits him. His birth restored us," she explained. "The very proof of his parentage – the now-known fact that he is indeed your son – has restored the certainty that our marriage will be strong. He kept us together in the end."

Hades' gaze softened and he looked back at their son. The boy was cooing softly with the smile still there on his lips. He gazed at both of his parents, his coal black eyes seemingly shining.

Reaching his hand out to caress his son's cheek with his fingertips, Hades smiled.

"Zagreus…" he breathed. "Our son…"

* * *

Author's Note:

Many of you kept on thinking that because Zagreus had 'Zeus' in his name, that meant that he was actually Zeus' son. Well, that's wrong. I did some research and found out that one of the meanings of Zagreus' name was 'Restorer'. The other meaning was 'Hunter', which I found interesting, but did not use. So I found it appropriate that 'Restorer' be the meaning of his name because, like mention by Persephone, his birth managed to restore Hades and Persephone's marriage. What's more, in actual mythology, 'Zagreus' was one of the oldest epithets of Hades, so that could be more proof that he was Hades' son.

Many of you have also been wondering how I was going to get Hades and Persephone to name him Zagreus; well, there you go!

Wow, just two more chapters and **_Children of the__ Underworld_ **will come to a close! To be honest, I actually finished typing out the last two chapters, but decided to keep it in. I am evil, readers...

In the meantime, I have actually started on the prologue and the first chapter of my new project. I will not reveal it to you now; that, I will do so on the final chapter of CotU. But I will give a hint and say that it will be about a god I have never written before and the woman he loved. Let's see some guessing!

See you on the next chapter of Tuesday!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	33. PART 3: Zagreus - Chapter 13 (FINAL)

_**All's Well That Ends Well**_

Two days after Persephone had finally awoken, Hades returned to the Underworld. He left Macaria and Melinoe with her and Demeter, allowing them to spend time with their mother and their new baby brother until autumn arrived, which was in about two months.

At the same time, Zeus had announced that Zagreus' celebration on Mount Olympus would be held in a few days' time. At first, Hades had been hesitant about going, since his relationship with his brother had strained because of what happened with Hera. Persephone had told him that it was alright if he didn't want to go, because she too slightly felt the same way. But when his daughters voiced their excitement of going to Mount Olympus and when Zeus had written him a letter, speaking of how sorry he was about how things with Hera had gone, Hades relented.

A few days before the day of the celebration, Persephone was sitting in her chair in the sitting room of the cottage, cradling a sleeping Zagreus in her arms. Macaria and Melinoe were with Demeter at the dining table, talking to their grandmother excitedly about the upcoming celebration for their brother. They chatted about spending fun time with their favorite uncles Apollo, Dionysus and Hermes and their beautiful aunts Artemis and Athena and dancing and frolicking in the grand golden ballroom of the palace on Mount Olympus.

At one point, Melinoe had asked Demeter if she liked to talk to souls, and Persephone couldn't help but smile in amusement at the sight of shock in her mother's eyes.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Persephone got up from her seat to answer it, and was unexpected of who it was.

"Iris?" she said in surprise.

Standing in front of her was Iris, the Goddess of Rainbows and a messenger goddess of Mount Olympus. She stood there with her long and beautiful silky-straight hair that was streaked with all the colors of the rainbow; red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet. Her ever-changing eyes were now a ruby red. On her back, her glorious golden-feathered wings were folded.

In the colorful goddess' hands were two things; in her right was her golden caduceus staff while in her left was a scroll.

Iris smiled and bowed her head in kind greeting and respect. Her eyes were now the color of emeralds as she greeted, "Hello, Lady Persephone."

"Hello," Persephone replied with a smile, though she was still surprised about Iris' unexpected appearance. "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously, her arms continuing to cradle Zagreus steadily.

Now with dark purple eyes, Iris extended her left hand; the hand which held the scroll. "I bring a letter to you from my Lady," the goddess explained.

Hearing that, Persephone began to felt nervous. She needn't ponder who Iris' Lady was, since Iris was the personal messenger of Hera.

With disguised hesitancy, she took the scroll and smiled in thanks. "Thank you, Iris," she said graciously.

Iris smiled kindly and bowed her head again. But then, her eyes – now ocher brown – looked at the sleeping Zagreus. Her smile widened as she said, "The Prince of the Underworld is indeed very handsome. He gets his looks from his father, I see."

Hearing that, Persephone felt a sudden jolt in her heart. But she willed herself to forget about the past events leading up to Zagreus' birth. _No need to be so wary anymore…_ she told herself mentally. _Zagreus _is _my husband's son…_

"Thank you," Persephone replied with a smile.

Iris then gave her another smile and another bow of her head before she turned – just as her eyes transitioned into an aqua blue color – and spread her shining golden wings, taking off into the air gracefully.

As Persephone shut the door, Demeter came to her side, with Macaria and Melinoe following right behind her. "A message from the Queen?" Demeter questioned in concern.

Persephone nodded and silently gave Zagreus to her mother, so that her hands were free to unroll the scroll. Sitting back down on her chair, she began to read the elegant handwriting on the parchment.

_Persephone_

_As I write you this letter, I feel the utmost guilt in my heart. I feel absolutely guilty that I had been so foolish in my mistaken accusations towards you. I feel absolutely guilty that I could have caused your marriage to my brother to be broken. I feel absolutely guilty that I had caused the both of you pain._

_I am completely ashamed of my actions towards you. I do not know why I have reacted the way I did. Maybe it was because I had foolishly decided that it had not been so coincidental that my husband was in the Underworld a few days before news of your pregnancy broke out. I no longer hold trust in him, so I could only come to the conclusion that he had done something with you. I had absolutely no proof, but yet I had concluded that you had committed adultery with him, and I had been a fool to be so sure of it._

_In punishment for my false accusations, Zeus had banished me from Mount Olympus and took away my title as his Queen until he saw fit that I could return. He sentenced me to live among the mortals and to fend for myself, although he has allowed me to keep my divine powers. However, I too feel so ashamed of myself that I refuse to go back to Mount Olympus after I had seen your son. When I realized at that moment that the child that you had borne was indeed a son of Hades, I knew then that I could not show my face to anyone in the palace, unable to bear the thought of being shamed. As I write you this letter, I had decided to stay in my city of Argos for the time being, until I feel that it is time that I would be brave enough to return and until the time that my husband will finally be willing to take me back. I will wait, regardless of how long._

_I know that due to my actions, your forgiveness would be difficult to achieve. In fact, I do not think that I deserve your forgiveness. My actions were too horrible to be forgiven. I had falsely accused you of adultery, wrongly cursed you to damnation for your supposed 'affair' with my husband, caused the rift in your marriage, and tried to delay the birth of your son._

_But even if I know that I will not deserve your forgiveness, I have decided to instead gift you in apology._

_I bless you. I bless you to have a happy marriage to my brother. I bless you to have a good relationship with your children. I bless you to be a strong and healthy goddess. I bless you to be a good woman, that all would admire you for your perfection._

_As I end this letter, I will say in earnest that I apologize. I apologize for wrongfully accusing you and threatening you. I apologize for causing Hades so much doubt. I apologize for having made you feel pain at the time of your son's birth. I apologize for exerting my anger upon you; that which you did not deserve._

_I apologize immensely, and I do hope that you are ever so merciful._

_Sincerely,_

_Hera_

When she had finished the letter, Persephone set it down on her lap and looked out of the window, deep in thought.

She could not deny the fact that Hera's words had been sincere. She could feel it in the way the words were written that the Queen did in fact write it out of remorse and guilt.

But Persephone felt hesitant. She remembered how absolutely hateful and cruel Hera had been with her; causing her so much pain mentally, physically – not directly; just by stalling Zagreus' birth – and spiritually. She remembered how when she accused her of cheating on Hades, she had felt a white-hot anger burning in every fiber of her body.

But then again, Hera had admitted that she had been absolutely wrong, and had even gifted her with the blessing of a happy marriage. To get the Queen to admit to her wrongdoings was a difficult feat. But now that Persephone had done it, without doing anything at all, she wondered if she should continue despising Hera for wronging her or just forgive her and let bygones be bygones.

"Maybe I shouldn't think of this now," she whispered to herself as she gazed at the green trees outside. "Maybe another time."

Just then, Demeter came to her side with a now awake Zagreus in her arms. He caught sight of his mother and immediately began to beckon for her. Persephone smiled and took her son back into her arms, gazing lovingly at his eyes that resembled his father's.

* * *

_End of _PART 3: Zagreus

* * *

Author's Note:

Alright, alright. I know some of you really wanted Hera to get beat up badly or maybe have Persephone do some comeuppance on her. I do too, in a small part of my being. But I didn't want to take it too harsh on Hera. Despite her being somewhat of a complete bitch, she's just a misunderstood person. I mean, who wouldn't if you had Zeus for a husband? And besides, Persephone's nice and merciful. What's more, at least Persephone got something by having the great and glorious Hera ask for her forgiveness.

Anyway! This is the final chapter of the final arc of **_Children of the_ _Underworld_**! Like the title said, _All's Well That Ends Well_! However, I think the most difficult part of this arc was to try to convince some of you that Zagreus is NOT the son of Zeus and he is NOT Dionysus. Take note of the Macaria-Melinoe-Demeter scene. I mentioned Dionysus there. I had also mentioned him three chapters before. This meant that Dionysus was already existing BEFORE Zagreus was born.

ANYWAY, anyway! Some of you did some guesses on who my next project is going to be about. Unfortunately, none of you got it right... So this made me slightly frightened that some of you would be really disappointed of what my next project would be. I just hope you aren't. Some of you guys' suggestions, I have planned it out, but just haven't plan for it to have a release yet.

So, find out what it's going to be in the epilogue which comes out on Thursday!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	34. Epilogue

**_A Happy Family_**

A few days ago, the Moirai - the Fates - made an unexpected appearance in the throne hall of the Underworld.

Standing before Hades and Persephone, they came bringing with them the announcements of the Underworld children's titles.

Clotho – the youngest; blonde hair with bright green eyes – announced that Macaria shall be known as the Goddess of Blessed Death.

Lachesis – the middle sister; black hair with bright green eyes – announced that Melinoe shall be known as the Goddess of Ghosts.

Atropos – the oldest; red hair with bright green eyes – announced that Zagreus shall be known as the God of the Orphic Mysteries.

With that news and after the Fates had taken their leave, Hades and Persephone prepared a great feast for their divine children.

Today was the day of the feast. It would be held in the rarely-used ballroom of the palace. It was lavished with beautiful decorations, had a great banquet table which held plenty of the most delicious of food and drink from the Aboveworld and had all of the Underworld court entertainers to perform beautiful music. All of the Underworld deities had been invited, including Hermes who was of partial Underworld title as _Hermes Kthonios_, and the event was sure to be a great one.

But while Hades was in the ballroom to oversee the final preparations of his children's celebration, Persephone was spending time in the Elysian Fields with them. They were all in a meadow nearby a small lake. The area was quiet and peaceful; hidden away from the souls who inhabited the Fields.

Macaria and Melinoe were playing together in the middle of the meadow, giggling and shouting joyfully as they clapped their hands and twirled around each other. Nearby, Persephone sat under a tree, with Zagreus seated in her lap. As she watched her daughters play and ran her fingers through her son's hair, Persephone couldn't help but ponder about how much all three of them had grown now.

Macaria – the sweet, gentle and caring first child with long dark brown ringlets and orange eyes; a darker version of Persephone – seemed like the perfect embodiment of a Goddess of Blessed Death. She had started going with Thanatos sometimes on his spree to collect souls, having permission from her father. While Thanatos collected the souls who were to be sent to the Underworld, Macaria would try her best to soothe their sad spirits and even ensure some good souls a happy afterlife. Judging by the fact that some good souls did in fact manage to gain entrance to the Elysian Fields after being blessed by her, it was obvious that she was doing a very good job. And throughout their time together, it was obvious that Thanatos and Macaria did have some sort of special bond between themselves; a bond that seemed more 'loving' than 'friendly'. Persephone knew that she wouldn't be surprised if Thanatos was to wish to court Macaria if she has already grown to maturity.

Melinoe – the brave, eager but somewhat mischievous second child with silky-straight shoulder-length hair of black with russet brown streaks and dark black eyes with flecks of bright amber; a mix of Hades and Persephone – truly fitted her role as the Goddess of Ghosts. She had followed Thanatos and Macaria to the Aboveworld on some occasions, finally getting permission to do so by her parents. And each time she came back, Macaria would tell stories of how her mischievous little sister would stray some souls away, usually to nearby towns. Melinoe herself would recall with an amused laugh about how dogs would start barking frantically for 'unknown reasons' if she and the souls were nearby, and how mortals would scream in fright and panic at the sight of her spooky glowing eyes and how she would playfully shout shrilly and wail like a moaning spirit. Persephone would laugh at her tales, and so would Hades.

Zagreus – the quiet, shy and calm last child with coal black hair that fell in slight waves to the half of his ears and coal black eyes; a lighter version of Hades – was still young, and did not know what exactly to do with his title of the God of Orphic Mysteries. But truthfully, he did not have to do much. His role was just to receive prayers from the Orphic people; people who studied the teachings of the prophet Orpheus, who had once descended into the Underworld and ascended back to the Aboveworld. However, there had been some strange and somewhat ridiculous tales among mortals that Zagreus was a previous incarnation of Dionysus; usually called 'the First-Born'. When Hades had heard of those tales, he would always snort and complain of how ridiculous they were, considering the fact that Dionysus was already alive and fully-grown before Zagreus was even born.

Despite their good titles, the three of them were only considered minor deities. However, Persephone did not care. To her and to Hades, they were still important in their eyes and the most precious treasures. They may not be as powerful and known as their Olympian family, but they were still powerful in their own rights as the royal children of the Underworld.

And if ever they were in trouble, Persephone knew that she and Hades would be there for them. They would forever be there for the three of them. They would nurture them, educate them, care for them, protect them and, most importantly, love them. They would never abandon their children; not now, not ever.

All of a sudden, Macaria and Melinoe stopped playing and called out happily for their father when they saw him walking towards them out of the trees. The girls rushed to him at the same time and Hades knelt down and outstretched his arms just in time for them to run into his embrace.

Zagreus then stood up from Persephone's lap to allow her to stand as well. She held his hand as the both of them walked to Hades and the girls. When Hades noticed them approaching, he released his daughters to take his son into his embrace. While in his father's arms, Zagreus placed a hand-woven wreath of four-leafed clovers on his head. He had been learning from his mother to weave wreaths for fun, and that had been his first successful one.

Hades touched the wreath gently as he smiled and said his thanks to his son. And then, he rose to his full height to meet Persephone.

With a smile, Persephone lifted her hands to his head and adjusted the green clover wreath properly. But then, she leaned in to give her husband a gentle kiss, to which he responded back with equal gentleness.

Finally, when they pulled apart, they took the hands of their children and proceeded to make their way back to the palace together, as one perfect family.

* * *

_End of **Children of the**** Underworld**_

* * *

Final Author's Note:

Alright! We have finally come to the end!

Wow, I really did not expect this story to be so well-liked by you guys, my lovely readers. Now, **_Children of the Underworld _**had taken over **_The_**_ **Reincarnation **_as my most reviewed fanfiction! Yay! :D**  
**

I'm just glad that many of you loved it! And I'm also glad with how it all worked out. I especially loved being able to write about sweet Macaria, cheeky Melinoe and shy Zagreus. Also, I loved writing about Hades and Persephone being parents. So sweet!

Anyway, most of you are probably waiting for me to reveal what is going to be next on my list. Many of tried to guess, but only one person got the right guess by PM. But I really didn't tell her which one, since she gave me two answers.

So congrats, **Brimo**! My next project is... DIONYSUS!

I bet none of you were expecting that, were you? Alright, I've decided to do Dionysus and his story with his beloved wife Ariadne, since I love to write stories about not-so-much-written characters in Greek Mythology. Dionysus isn't getting as much love as he deserves on this website, so I decided to dedicate my next project entirely to him! I really do hope you guys would love it.

The story will be titled **_Drunk on Love _**and the prologue will be released on Monday. However, until Monday, I've decided to gift you guys a one-shot about your favorite Goddess of Blessed Death, and the man she _like _likes, the God of Death.

That's right, MacariaXThanatos shippers! I've released a loving one-shot about them for you guys! It's called **_Love __Transcends_ _Death_** and it is now available on my profile page for you guys to read! Hope you would love it!

So, as I end this on a good note, thank you so much for reading! :D

_Muse of Fanfiction_


End file.
